The Adventures of Hiccup the Shapeshifter
by DarkForest11
Summary: Hiccup realizes that when Toothless turned him into a dragon, it had one long term effect, the ability to turn into a Night Fury or have any body part of a Night Fury at will. Now Hiccup and his friends will go on crazy adventures and with two Night Furies, what can go wrong? (Take place in my 'The Fury's Bite AU) Cover art by FireWolf2012
1. New power

**The moment you guys have all been waiting for is here! This chapter is going to be Hiccup discovering he's a shapeshifter then they are going to follow the T.V. series and eventually I'm going to make a HTTYD 2 adaption. I own nothing httyd related except for oc's in future chapters. (Also the dialogue and plot with slightly vary from the actual episodes due to Hiccup having powers and being able to hear what the dragons have to say.[Also I might add episodes that don't exist and those episodes will probably have the OC people and dragons.]) P. S. The chapters that are based on actual episodes will have the name of the episode. Whoa, that was a long explanation of the story, well series anyway, onward with the story, series, tell me what I should call the story/ series in the comments.**

Berkian sunrises are the most beautiful in the archipelago, and now that dragons were living among them the aerial view was unbeatable. Hiccup and Toothless were gliding around the island and contently watching the sunset, the red orange sun was almost below the horizon and a deep purple was taking its place.

"These sunsets are the best bud." Hiccup said to Toothless as they landed on a cliff that overlooked the vast glimmering ocean.

" _Eh, I've seen better_." Toothless said jokingly as Hiccup smacked him on the back of the head.

"I miss it." Hiccup said sadly.

" _Miss what?"_ Toothless asked.

"Being a dragon, I mean being human is great and all but I really miss the freedom that flying gives you." Hiccup said as Toothless rolled his eyes.

" _Well I feel wonderful; I fly you wherever you want_." Toothless said sarcastically as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant." Hiccup said in an unamused voice.

" _Yeah, I love the feeling of flying too, the wind against your scales, the stunts, the feeling of absolute freedom._ " Toothless said as they both looked back out to sea, then Toothless noticed Hiccup's pupils turned to slits for a second before returning to normal. He shrugged it off as him seeing things, then his eyes turned completely draconic and stayed like that for about 10 seconds before returning to normal.

 _"Uh, Hiccup?"_ Toothless asked.

"Hm?" Hiccup said in acknowledgment.

" _N-nothing_." Toothless said as Hiccup shrugged and looked back out to sea.

' _Am I going crazy? I swear to Odin that I saw his eyes change._ ' Toothless thought to himself as he looked over to Hiccup, seeing a needing look in his eyes, to go out and explore beyond the archipelago, not on a dragon's back but on his own, flying into places unknown and making amazing discoveries. Then Toothless saw it again, Hiccup's eyes turned draconic for almost a minute and he could see the skin on his hands turn black then scales covered them, along with his nails turning into claws. Yet somehow Hiccup is completely oblivious to the changes that were happening to his hands and somehow his clothes were being absorbed by his skin.

" _Hiccup!_ " Toothless exclaimed, snapping Hiccup out of his daze and he looked down to see what was happening to his hands and now his legs.

"What the…" Hiccup trailed off as he looked at his arms to see scaly paws.

"AHHHH!" He yelled in alarm and shock as he watched his arms and legs shorten next, he watched in awe as his clothes almost melted into his skin. Then wings slowly but surely made their way out of his back along with a tail. Then his body and head stretched out and scales took the place of his hair that shrunk back into his head. Then triangle spikes shot out of his spine and he was the same Night Fury he was a month ago.

" _Toothless? What happened?_ " Hiccup asked as he ruffled his wings.

" _You got what you wanted and before you say anything I didn't do this_." Toothless said.

" _I was just being sentimental! I didn't actually want to turn into a dragon!_ " Hiccup exclaimed as he watched the last bit of orange light fade away.

" _Let's go back and get help._ " Toothless said as Hiccup nodded and they took off. Once they were about 10 minutes away from the great hall Toothless noticed Hiccup's wings and tail getting smaller along with his skin turning black then beige and whenever the skin turned beige his clothes came back and prosthetic. (I forgot to mention this earlier, but his prosthetic did the same thing his clothes did and he has a left leg in his dragon form.)

" _Hiccup! What the heck is happening?!_ " Toothless yelled to Hiccup as he looked at his arms that were getting skinny and stretching out along with his legs.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Hiccup screamed as his wings disappeared and he plummeted out of the sky, then he felt someone catch him. He looked up to see not Toothless but Stormfly with Astrid on her back.

"How do you just fall off of Toothless?" Astrid asked as he reached up and pulled himself onto Stormfly's back.

"I didn't." He said as Toothless flew over and he jumped off of Stormfly and onto Toothless.

"What do you mean you didn't?" Astrid asked.

"So I was watching the sunset, like I usually do and all the sudden I turned into a Night Fury again."

"YOU WHAT?!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't know how I did but then when Toothless and I were flying back to the great hall and then I turned back into a human and that's when Stormfly saved me." Hiccup said as Astrid looked at him in shock.

"How did you do that?" Astrid asked.

"I have no idea. I just wanted to be a dragon and somehow I turned into a dragon and when I wanted to be human I turned into a human." Hiccup said as realization stuck him.

"I'M A SHAPESHIFTER!" He exclaimed as Astrid smiled.

"That's so cool!" She said as she punched Hiccup on the shoulder.

"So do I just want to be a dragon or human and it will happen?" Hiccup asked as Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, like I would know." She said sarcastically.

"Do you think it might work for individual body parts?" Hiccup asked.

"Maybe." Astrid said as she could tell Hiccup wanted a draconic body part. Then, surely enough, he had a scaly paw instead of a hand.

"Whoa." She heard Hiccup say as she flew right next to him and pecked him on the cheek.

"We have to tell someone about this!" Astrid said.

"Let's tell my dad." Hiccup said as Toothless and Stormfly got the hint and were speeding towards the arena.

" _I can't believe that Hiccup is a shapeshifter!_ " Stormfly exclaimed.

" _I can hardly believe it myself and I was there when he transformed._ " Toothless said as they landed in front of the great hall and Hiccup and Astrid dismounted them and ran in.

After about 5 minutes of searching they finally found Stoick talking to Gobber and Spitelout.

"DAD!" Hiccup yelled as he ran over to the table.

"What is it son?" Stoick asked.

"So I was sitting on a cliff, watching the sunset when I wanted to be a dragon-" Hiccup was cut off by Gobber saying:

"Are you serious? You have a pet Night Fury!"

"First of all Toothless is not my pet, he's my best friend and second I was missing the feeling of flying by myself. Anyway I looked at my arm and I noticed that my arm was a scaly paw, and then I started to turn into a Night Fury! After that happened all I wanted to do is be a human and then all the sudden, I turned into a human." Hiccup said as the adults looked at him in shock.

"Are you meaning to say that you can change shape? That's impossible!" Spitelout said.

"Oh really? Hiccup, show them." Astrid said as Hiccup nodded as he closed his eyes and when he opened them, he had Night Fury ear flaps.

"Impossible." Spitelout whispered to himself as Hiccup and Astrid smirked. Then Hiccup closed his eyes and opened them back up to have normal ears again.

"Hiccup! That's amazing!" Stoick exclaimed as he pulled Hiccup into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup said as Stoick let go of his son.

"Can we see you turn into a full dragon?" Gobber asked.

"Sure." Hiccup said as he closed his eyes and his body started to stretch out and scales started to come out of his skin and his clothes melted away.(The transformation is a little different every time.)

"Odin's beard!" Spitelout exclaimed as more and more villagers started to crowd around them. When Hiccup was full dragon, almost all the village was crowded around him and cheering.

"Hiccup! How did you do that?!" Snotlout exclaimed as him, the twins, and Fishlegs made their way to the front of the crowd. To answer his question Hiccup turned back into a human and said:

"Apparently I'm a shape shifter."

Then the hall burst into an uproar of cheering and laughter.

"Tonight we shall celebrate! For my son could be the protector of Berk!" Stoick yelled as the crowd got impossibly loud.

" _How are you enjoying the party?"_ Toothless asked, the Hiccup changed his voice box to a dragon's.

" _It's good. I just don't understand why everyone is making such a big deal about this._ " He said as he took a sip of his drink.

" _Hiccup, not only are you the smartest person on the island and a master blacksmith and the savior of Berk, but now you are another Night Fury that can fight for Berk."_ Toothless said.

" _Still._ " Hiccup said as Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as Hiccup gave her an interested look.

"Snotlout and Tuff got drunk and now they're fighting." She said as Hiccup sighed.

" _I'll be right over._ " He said as Astrid gave him a confused look.

"What?" She asked as Hiccup realized that his voice box was still a dragon's. Once he fixed it he said:

"I'm coming."

Once they were over there, it was an all-out fight between Snotlout and Tuffnut and someone even gave Snotlout his mace and Tuffnut his spear.

"SNOTLOUT! TUFF!" Hiccup yelled but they didn't even glance at him.

'Okay then, time to bring out the big guns.' Hiccup thought as he changed his voice box and roared as loud as he could.

"Don't make me get involved." Hiccup warned as Snotlout and Tuffnut dropped their weapons and ran away.

"I think I could get used to this." Astrid said as she pulled Hiccup into a kiss.

"So could I." Hiccup said dreamily.


	2. IMPORTANT NEWS! PLEASE READ!

**Hi guys. I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating. My computer has been having major issues and I'm trying to write as much as possible but my computer keeps locking up and I can't restart it without turning it off. So I'm extremely sorry for not being able to update. (I'm writing this on my phone in case you were wondering.)**


	3. Something's Wrong (part 1)

**_*_ timidly looks out behind curtain to a room full of angry readers* **

**Hey guys, I'm so extremely sorr- *dodges tomato* -y! My comp- *dodges rock* -ter wasn't worki- *dodges dagger* Hey! No weapons!**

 **Spectator- YOU SUCK!**

 **Yeah I know I suck! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in over a month. The guilt has honestly been eating me alive, so, I've gone to myvery last resort, *pause for dramatic affect* writing on my mobile devices! I advise highly against it and you should only use it as a last resort.**

 **Anyway, on a more serious note, my laptop has been bugging out and is locking up everything I try to write so if any of you are computer experts that know how to keep a Windows 7 Home Premium computer from locking up, please PM me. Also I'm open to people PMing or leaving comments in the reviews to me about ideas for some chapters and maybe even _new dragons and ocs?!_ P.S. I will give you a shout out in the A.N. if I make a chapter with your oc, dragon, or plot idea.**

 **This chapter is based off an idea the 'idea guy' suggested with my own little twist.**

 **Now the A.N. is like over, excelsi-whatever! (Gravity Falls reference)**

Hiccup and Toothless flew next to each other, having a good time, weaving throughout a complicated section of foggy sea stacks they found at an opposite side of the island. They dove down at full speed towards the stacks, they were about a quarter of the way down when Toothless said:

 _"Be careful! The fog gets pretty intense down there!"_

 _"Oh relax, I can handle it!"_ Hiccup yelled as they flew right next the snowy trees. Then, Hiccup's right wing all the sudden disappeared and he spiraled out of control.

"TOOTHLESS!" He yelled in norse without realizing it.

" _HICCUP!"_ Toothless screamed as he tried to get to Hiccup, then, Hiccup's wing all the sudden came back and he managed to gain control again and they sped through the foggy stacks and quickly landed on an island made of all rock.

 _"What was that all about?"_ Toothless asked as Hiccup turned back into a human.

 _"I have no_ idea." Hiccup said, his voice box changing on its own.

" _What is up with you lately? A week ago we were on a flight with you riding on me and you all the sudden grew a tail and we almost crashed! And just yesterday you were walking around the village and you just covered yourself in a suit of scales."_ Toothless exclaimed as Hiccup sighed.

 _"I would li_ ke to know myse _lf."_ He said with his confused voice box.

"Why can't I _get this to work!"_ Hiccup fumed to himself.

" _Whoa Hiccup. Are you okay?"_ Toothless asked with concern.

"I don't know what's going on." He said.

"Wait?! My voice box didn't change! Yes!" Hiccup exclaimed in victory.

 _"Do you think this has to do with shapeshifting?"_ Toothless asked.

"No duh!" Hiccup snapped as one of his eyes turned into that of a Night Fury and the other one stayed normal.

" _Okay geez."_ Toothless said defensively.

" _Sorry, I get impatient when I'm mad."_ Hiccup said.

" _Hey! My voice box didn't change again!"_ He exclaimed.

" _Yeah, now you just have to keep that up with your whole body."_ Toothless said with fake enthusiasm as Hiccup managed to grow a tail and smack him with it.

* * *

"Hiccup! I've been looking for you everywhere! Your dad wants to see you." Astrid said as she and Stormfly flew up next to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Did he say why?" Hiccup asked.

"No, but he looked mad." She said as Hiccup sighed.

"He's looked like that as long as I can remember." He muttered to himself as Toothless sped over to the great hall.

* * *

When they walked into the hall, Stoick and Mildew were sitting at a table arguing about something.

"It's not our fault that the dragons are eating from your fields!" Stoick yelled at Mildew as Hiccup walked up to the table and fixed the dragon ear that had accidentally grown.

"We would even have to deal with dragons doing things like this if demon boy over here hadn't made peace with them!" Mildew shouted as he pointed on accusing finger at Hiccup.

"Demon boy?" He repeated.

"Yes demon boy! Why else would you have the powers of a demon!" He yelled.

"Enough!" Stoick yelled. "Hiccup, would you mind if you could get the dragons to stop eating Mildew's cabbages." He asked.

" _Say no."_ Toothless whispered as Hiccup chuckled a little bit.

"I'm not sure. Dragons do what they want to do." Hiccup said as Mildew's fists tightened around his staff.

"Then how exactly did you get them to do 3 o'clock on the other side of the island. hmm?" Mildew asked as Hiccup shrunk back a bit.

"Eating is a lot different, certain dragons want certain food." Hiccup said as Toothless said:

" _Thank you for not helping this ratty old selfish-"_ Toothless stopped when he noticed Hiccup's skin becoming black.

" _Hic! Your skin!"_ Toothless warned but they had already seen.

"Hiccup? What's wrong with your skin?" Stoick asked as Hiccup quickly fixed it.

"N-nothing." He lied.

"See! Your sweet little son's power isn't so good after all." Mildew said before grabbing his staff and walking out, getting a dirty look from Toothless.

"Okay son, what was that all about?" Stoick asked as Hiccup looked around nervously.

"So recently my shapeshifting ability isn't exactly cooperating." He said timidly.

"What do you mean?" Stoick asked.

"I mean, sometimes when I'm full dragon I all the sudden get human body parts and when I'm full human I get dragon body parts." Hiccup said.

"What?! When the village finds out, you're toast! I've been trying my very best to keep the villagers that are against you to not tie you to a boat and ship you off! And guess what?! Mildew now has an anti-Hiccup and Toothless club!" Stoick yelled, completely outraged.

"That doesn't mean I'm not working on it. I've gotten my voice box to stay either norse or Dragonese instead of switching back and forth." Hiccup said hopefully as Stoick rubbed his temples.

"Your voice is the least of my worries. Hiccup! If the village finds out about your faulty powers, they will try to get rid of you." Stoick said seriously as Hiccup gulped.

'Get rid of me?' He thought to himself.

* * *

Hiccup tossed and turned in bed, he couldn't get into a comfortable position thanks to a pair of wings that sprung back every time he made them go away.

"Toothless." Hiccup whispered as Toothless groaned and said:

 _"I'm trying to sleep."_

"What are some tips on sleeping with wings?" He asked as Toothless groggily responded.

" _Just turn into a full dragon and share my bed."_ Toothless said as he got up and moved over to make room for Hiccup. once he was full dragon, he used a slow burn to warm up the rock.

" _Thanks._ " Hiccup said sleepily as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Hiccup woke up the next morning, he had only a suit of scales and draconic eyes.

" _Last night was horrible."_ Toothless said as he slapped Hiccup with his tail.

" _Hey! What was that for?!"_ Hiccup asked angrily.

" _Last night you turned back into a human in your sleep, so I let you sleep in my wings. But about two hours later you turned back into a dragon and gave me this!"_ Toothless yelled as he showed Hiccup a cut on his wing.

" _And that kept me up all night!"_ He roared at Hiccup.

" _It's not like I can control it."_ Hiccup said defensively.

"Hiccup! What's going on up there!" Stoick yelled from down stairs.

"Nothing!" He yelled down.

"Come down here! I need to speak with you." Stoick yelled up again as Hiccup groaned and turned into a normal human.

"Coming." Hiccup yelled down as he walked out of his room and downstairs, Toothless close behind.

"What is it dad?" Hiccup asked as he walked over to a basket of fish and gave it to Toothless (except for one that he swallowed in two bites.)

"You have to get your powers under control, last night I saw you laying on Toothless's rock as a dragon with no wings and no tail." Stoick said seriously Toothless snickered.

" _You looked like an oval with a head."_ Toothless snickered as he remembered how funny he looked.

"This is serious Toothless." Stoick said as he glared at Toothless, who tried his very best to not giggle at the memory.

"Hiccup, I need you to go to Gothi and figure this out." He said as Hiccup groaned.

"I can figure this out on my own. Toothless has had my back for as long as I can remember. He can help me." Hiccup said as Stoick rolled his eyes.

"You must have a horrible memory then because you two met two and a half months ago." He said.

"Actually, you now how most raids started with Toothless shooting a watch tower?" Hiccup said as Stoick nodded.

"Well most raids started when Snotlout and the twins were abusing me, physically and emotionally. Toothless saw this and started raids to keep them from hurting me any longer." Hiccup said as Toothless puffed out his chest and said:

" _That's right! I'm your protector!"_ making Hiccup laugh.

"Really?" Stoick asked, amazed how Toothless helped Hiccup even when he was his enemy.

"Yes really. Just give me and Toothless a week and if we can't fix it in that time, then I'll go to Gothi." Hiccup said as Stoick sighed.

"Fine, but only one week." He said firmly.

"Thanks, you won't regret this." Hiccup said as he turned around and walked out with spikes running down his spine and dragon ears sticking out like a sore thumb.

"I think I already do." Stoick muttered to himself before grabbing an ice block to soothe his oncoming headache.

* * *

" _I think the reason you've been having problems is because you haven't been focusing on keeping one form."_ Toothless said.

" _Then how do I focus?"_ Hiccup asked.

" _Um, I have no idea. What usually makes you focus on something?"_ Toothless asked.

" _When people depend on me."_ He said as Toothless thought about that.

" _Okay, then every time you're either a dragon or human or a mix, just think about the Red Death and how the villager depended on you."_ Toothless said.

" _Um, earth to Toothless. The villagers still wanted to kill me during the Red Death remember."_ Hiccup pointed out as Toothless grunted in annoyance.

" _Then think of how Astrid needed you during the Red Death, how you freed all the dragons from her evil reign."_ He said as Hiccup got a determined look on his face.

" _Okay, I think I got this."_ Hiccup said as he turned into a dragon.

" _Okay, good. Try to stay like that for an hour."_ Toothless said as Hiccup nodded.

" _Can't be too hard."_ He said as they flew towards the village.

* * *

It was hard. About five minutes after they landed in the village, Hiccup went to stop two dragons from fighting each other when he started to turn completely disproportoinate. His eyes were human and his head was human on one side and dragon on the other, his paws turned to hands and his tongue was sticking out of his mouth. They started laughing so hard that they completely forgot that they were fighting and flew off.

" _At least they stopped fighting."_ Toothless said as Hiccup sighed and turned away.

" _I'm getting tied to a ship._ " He said.

"Hiccup! What happened to you?" Astrid asked as she landed Stormfly a few feet away.

"I can't get my shapeshifting under control. Every time I try to be either dragon or human I always accidentally screw up and become some strange hybrid." He said as he fixed his face and paws.

" _Plus he's probably gonna get tied to a ship for having the powers of a devil."_ Toothless added as Hiccup nodded.

"Toothless! Why do you always talk to me, you now I can't understand you." Astrid yelled as Toothless smirked.

"He just said that I'm probably going to be tied to a ship and sent off the island." Hiccup translated.

" _Why are your powers acting so weird now? Weren't they fine the first few weeks?"_ Stormfly asked as Hiccup nodded.

"I have no idea. They were fine up until last week." Hiccup said.

"What? Your powers?" Astrid asked as Hiccup nodded.

"When did they first stop working?" She asked.

"On a flight about a week ago." He said.

"What did you do before the flight?" Astrid asked.

"I argued with Mildew and then ate some breakfast." Hiccup said as Astrid knit her brows together in thought.

"Do you think that those two events are linked?" She asked as Hiccup gasped.

"Are you suggesting that Mildew _poisoned_ me?!" Hiccup asked, appauled at what Astrid was implying.

"Well, yes. Why else would your powers all the sudden stop working correctly. Also Johann had just came a few days before. Mildew could've bought something to screw up the Night Fury part of you." She said as Hiccup thought about it.

"Maybe, but I won't put the blame on him unless I'm one hundred percent sure that he poisoned me." He said as Astrid mounted Stormfly.

"Fair enough. Bye!" She said as Stormfly took off.

"Lets go bud." Hiccup said as he mounted Toothless and took off towards his house.

Unknown to them, Mildew was listening to their entire conversation.

"Okay demon boy. I guess I have to bump up the dosage." He muttered to himself as he looked at certain blue flower that he was holding.

* * *

(The next morning)

Hiccup slept a lot better that night. He had only woken up once and that was just because Toothless was snoring, even though his skin was pitch black.

Once they went on their daily morning flight, only once did Hiccup mess up and that was only a few scales on his hands.

"I think I don't need to go to Gothi or put the blame on Mildew." Hiccup said as he and Toothless walked into the Great Hall.

" _Yeah, but still be wary of him."_ Toothless said as Hiccup nodded and walked over to the counter, they were serving oatmeal.

" _Ooooh, do I smell Icelandic cod?"_ Toothless asked as he walked away, searching for his favorite fish.

"You have the nose of a hound." Hiccup said as Toothless completely ignored his comment and continued to search. He walked outside where a villager threw the basket full of fish as far away as possible and Toothless followed.

Hiccup sat down at an empty table, since none of his friends got up that early and started to eat, about 5 bites in, he saw two villagers walk up to him.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he put his spoon down.

"Yes, we just saw two dragons over by Sven's farm and we were wondering if you could break it up." One of them said.

"Oh, can it wait until I'm done eating?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm afraid not, they almost killed a sheep in their feud and they might actually kill one if we don't hurry." Another villager said as Hiccup sighed and got up. A few seconds later he turned into a full Night Fury and flew out the doors towards Sven's farm.

"Now!" The first villager said as Mildew popped up from under a table and ran over to them. He took out a little vile that was filled to the rim with a clear liquid.

"Blue oleander extract." He muttered to himself as he poured it into Hiccup's oatmeal and stirred.

"He's coming back!" The second villager said as Mildew grabbed the vile and ran to the other side of the hall as fast as he could.

"Um, I didn't see two fighting dragons." Hiccup said as he turned back into a human.

"They must've stopped. Oh well." The first villager said as they walked away.

"That was weird." He muttered to himself as he started to eat again. Once he was done with his breakfast, he grew a pair of wings to go find Toothless, only to sneeze with such force that it knocked him into the table.

"What?" He said to himself as he saw his friends walk in.

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid said casually as Hiccup sneezed again, but this time, a plasma blast came out , burning the floor.

"Uh, what was that?" Snotlout asked.

"I have no idea." Hiccup said as he sneezed again, almost hitting Snotlout.

"Hey! Cover your mouth." He complained.

"Um, Hiccup. Are you okay?" Fishlegs asked as Hiccup sneezed again.

"Y-yeah, lets just get outside so I don't burn this place to the ground." Hiccup said as he started to walk out, only to lose his balance and fall over.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as she ran over to him.

"Whoa, what happened to Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked as he and Ruffnut walked in, they always slept later than the rest of the group.

"We have no idea." Fishlegs said as Hiccup got up.

"I fine, don't worry." He said.

Once they got outside, Toothless was waiting for them

" _Hey, you wanna go for another flight? I found an awesome cliff that has jagged rocks at the bottom so if you don't stop at just the right moment, SPLAT!"_ He exclaimed as Hiccup just half-heartedly smiled.

"That's great Toothless. Really great." He said half-heartedly.

" _Whoa, are you okay? You look like you just ate an eel."_ Toothless said, now worried.

Then, Hiccup completely collapsed.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed as scales started to take the place of Hiccup's skin and his clothes started to melt into his skin.

"No. No, no, no, no, no." Astrid said as Hiccup's body started to expand.

"Not now! HICCUP!" She screamed again as wings and a tail started to pop out.

"SOMEONE HELP!" She screamed, but most of the people in the vicinity were anti-Hiccup.

"Snotlout! Go get Stoick. Fishlegs go get Gothi. Toothless, go get Gobber." Astrid commanded as they ran off.

"What are we supposed to do?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah." Ruffnut added.

"You two can, um, get Barf and Belch and blow something up, maybe it will wake up Hiccup." Astrid said as the twins grinned.

"Sweet. For once we can blow something up and we won't get in trouble!" Ruffnut exclaimed as she and Tuff clashed helmets before running off to get their shared dragon.

"Hiccup. What happened?" Astrid asked desperately.

* * *

"Where is he?" Stoick commanded once Snotlout told him what happened.

"He's out in front of the Great Hall, Fishlegs is getting Gothi and Astrid is trying to get him to wake up." He said as Stoick burst out of the house and ran over to the Great Hall where the twins were blowing things up and Astrid was screaming in Hiccup's ear.

"RUFFNUT! TUFFNUT! This is not the time!" Stoick screamed as he ran over to Hiccup.

"I told them to. I thought that an explosion would be loud enough to wake him up." Astrid said, not looking up from Hiccup.

"Give me the full story on what happened, Snotlout just told me a little bit." Stoick said.

"All I know is that me, Fishlegs, and Snotlout came into the Great Hall for some breakfast and he sneezed a plasma blast. We had no idea why, then when he tried to walk out, he lost his balance and fell over, we helped him up and brought him outside, where he collapsed and turned into a Night Fury." She said, still not looking up from Hiccup.

"ASTRID! I got Gothi." Fishlegs yelled as he ran across the plaza, Gothi walking slowly behind him.

"Okay, now all we need is Gobber to translate." Astrid said, finally looking up from Hiccup.

"AHHHHHHH!" A voice screamed, they all looked over at Toothless carrying Gobber with his claws.

"Really Toothless?" Astrid asked as Toothless landed and put Gobber down.

"Why did he grab me? I was in the middle of making a sword!" Gobber yelled.

"We need you to translate Gothi for us." Stoick said.

"Why do I need to- oh." He said as he noticed the uncoincous Hiccup.

"Okay." He said as Gothi finally walked up to the, and started to poke and prod Hiccup.

"Wait! He's starting to wake up!" Astrid yelled as Hiccup's eyes started to flutter open.

"Hiccup! What happened!" Astrid screamed as Hiccup looked up at her weakly.

" _I think Mildew did poison me."_ He said weakly as Astid gave him a confused look.

"What? You aren't speaking in norse." She said.

" _I said I think your poison theory was right."_ He said.

" _WHAT!?"_ Toothless screamed in outrage.

"What? What happened?" Astrid asked, worry starting to creep into her voice as Gothi started to write something down.

"Okay, she says, 'His Night Fury side became strongest and it is very sock?'" Gobber said, confused as Gothi hit him in the head, "Oh! Sick!" He corrected.

"Do you know why?" Stoick asked as Astrid clenched her fists in fury.

"She says that he was most likely _poisoned!"_ Gobber exclaimed in shock as Toothless and Astrid had fury written all over their faces.

"He was _WHAT?!"_ Stoick screamed in outrage.

"I think I know who did it." Astrid said darkly as she called Stormfly and flew at top speed towards Mildew's house, Toothless not far behind them.

* * *

"MILDEW! OPEN UP!" Astrid yelled as she banged on the old man's door.

"Go away filty dragon rider!" He yelled back as Astrid told Toothless to shoot down the door, which he did.

"Get out! This is breaking and entering!" He yelled.

"I could care less! And what did you do to Hiccup!" She screamed at him as he made a fake concerned face.

"That terrible." Mildew said with fake empathy.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. What did you do to him!" She yelled as she put her axe up to his neck and Toothless and Stormfly got into a battle stance.

The, Mildew reached behind him and grabbed a bag full of something. He threw it at them and it turned out to be about two dozen blue flowers, making Astrid drop her axe and start sneezing.

"Stupid pollen allergy!" She screamed as Mildew bolted out of the house.

"Dang it!" She hissed as she turned around and looked at the dragons, who were acting strange.

"Whoa, are you guys okay?" Astrid asked as Toothless sneezed a plasma blast.

"Wait?! Hiccup sneezed a plasma blast too." She said to herself as realization hit her.

"HE USED THAT FLOWER TO POISON HICCUP!" She screamed as she jumped on Stormfly and flew out the door at top speed, only for Stormfly to spiral out of control and crash.

"Oh no. Not you too." She sighed as her anger for Mildew grew.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

"Stoick!" Astrid screamed as she ran over to the Great Hall, she had to run there since both the dragons weren't feeling well.

"What?" He asked as Hiccup tried to stand up, only to collapse again.

"Toothless and Stormfly both have the same poison that Hiccup has." She said as Stoick's eyes got wide.

"How?!" He asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"It's a type of flower Mildew bought from Trader Johann. It's blue and when the dragons get close to it, they get the same symptoms as Hiccup, except not as intense." She said.

"That's impossible! I know Mildew doesn't like Hiccup, but he would never poison him." Stoick said sternly as he turned back over to Hiccup, who was still trying to stand.

"I have proof, come with me!" She said as she bolted towards Stormfly and Toothless.

* * *

"See! Look!" Astrid yelled as they ran over a hill and saw Toothless and Stormfly.

"They do look under the weather but that doesn't prove anything." Stoick said as he started to walk away.

"No! Really! He has the flowers at his house, look!" She said as she ran over to Mildew's house.

Once she opened the door, the flowers and Mildew are gone.

"No! He was just here! And so were the flowers!" She said as Stoick came up behind her.

"Look, I know you care about Hiccup and the dragons a lot. But you can't just go around and put the blame on one of the many dragon haters." He said as he turned around to walk out.

"N-no! Really! How else would Toothless and Stormfly get the exact same sickness Hiccup has when we came over to talk to him." Astrid yelled.

"Unless you can give me evidence that Mildew is to blame, I'm sorry, but I can't blame it on him." Stoick said as Astrid sighed.

"Okay." She said as Stoick nodded and walked out the door.

"I'll prove you're guilty Mildew." Astrid muttered as she walked out and slammed the door.

"Even if it kills me."

 **So, yeah. That's the second chapter. I hope this exetremely long chapter makes up for my unintentional hiatus.**


	4. Nightmares and Saving Lives (part 2)

(Last time on TAOHTS)

 _"I'll prove you're guilty Mildew. Even if it kills me."_

(1 day later)

"Astrid!" Fishlegs yelled as Astrid's head whipped towards him.

"What?" She asked as Fishlegs ran towards her.

"I was looking through my botany book and I think I found what flower poisoned Stormfly, Toothless, and Hiccup." He said as Astrid perked up.

"Really?! What kind?" She yelled as Fishlegs flipped through the book and showed her the page.

"It's called a Blue Oleander. Deadly poisonous to reptiles." He said as Astrid expression darkened.

"Did you say deadly?" She asked in a terrifying tone of voice.

"Um, well, yes. But! There is an antidote." Fishlegs said.

"What is it?!" Astrid yelled as she shook Fishlegs.

"It's..." Fishelgs trailed off as he flipped through the pages, "Ah! Scauldron venom!" He exclaimed, but he wore a confused expression.

"What? What is it?!" Astrid snapped.

"It says Scauldron venom but Scauldrons aren't venomous." Fishlegs said, confused.

"Oh they're venomous alright." A voice said. They're heads whipped around to see Gobber walking towards them.

"They're 60 feet long with razor sharp teeth! They'll shoot boiling water that'll melt the flesh off your skin! They have no fear, no conscious, but what they do have is venom, and lots of it!" He exclaimed as Fishlegs and Astrid exchanged looks.

"I'm willing to take that risk." Astrid said confidently.

"Astrid are you crazy!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"No, I'm not. I'm doing this to save my three closest friends, I would guess that you'd do the same if it was Meatlug." Astrid said as Fishlegs sighed.

"I'll go with you." Fishlegs sighed.

"Fishlegs, lets go find a Scauldron."

* * *

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid said as she walked into Hiccup's room, he was lying on the floor, unconscious, Toothless curled up protectively behind him.

"Look, we're about to go and get an anti-venom so we can get you, Stormfly, and Toothless better." Astrid cooed as she put her hand to Hiccup's head, who groaned and opened his eyes a little before they shut.

"You aren't going to die! I won't let you!" Astrid yelled as Hiccup moaned and Toothless crawled closer to him.

"Take care of him Toothless." Astrid said.

" _Don't worry, I will."_ Toothless said, even though Astrid couldn't understand him, she saw the determination in his eyes as she walked away.

* * *

"You guys ready?" Astrid asked as she jumped onto Hookfang with Snotlout.

"Yeah! This dragon seems awesome!" Tuffnut exclaimed as he hopped onto Belch.

"Yeah! Can we name it Scauldy?!" Ruffnut asked as everyone rolled they're eyes.

"Scauldy?" Fishlegs asked.

"It seems to fit it." She said.

"But you've never even- never mind." Fishelgs said as they took off.

* * *

Thunder clapped around them as they flew over the stormy ocean. They're eyes not leaving the rough water.

"I'm not sure how much longer we can do this!" Fishlegs yelled.

"We have to! If we don't Hiccup could die!" Astrid screamed, her eyes not leaving the water, then, she saw a little splash.

"I think I saw some movement!" Astrid screamed as she pushed Snotlout out of the way and steered Hookfang down towards the water.

"Come here, I'm not going to hurt you." Astrid said as a Scauldron head popped out of the water and its cheeks started to fill with water.

"WATCH OUT!" She screamed as they all swerved out of the way of the boiling water.

"I don't think I can do this!" Fishlegs yelled.

"NO!" Astrid screamed.

"You will not leave!" She yelled.

"Not without that venom!" She screamed.

"Well that's where I'm going!" Snotlout screamed as he turned Hookfang around, then, Astrid kicked Snotlout and turned Hookfang back towards the Scauldron.

"If it were us that were sick Hiccup would risk his life for us! Why can't you do the same?" Astrid asked as Fishlegs and the Twins gave her a sympathetic looks and stayed, but Snotlout on the other hand pushed Astrid over and said:

"Do I look like a Night Fury shape shifter to you?" He asked.

"If Hookfang really wanted you to be, then you could be a Nightmare shapeshifter." Astrid said as Snotlout glared at her.

"Please bite me." Snotlout begged.

" _Nope."_ Hookfang sneered as he other dragons laughed and the Scauldron flew out of the water.

"Come on! Come at me!" Astrid screamed as she jumped off of Hookfang and onto the Scauldron, which thrashed and tried to get her off.

"ASTRID WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Snotlout screamed.

"Getting the venom!" She screamed as the Scauldron whipped around and bit her on the arm, which immediately started to swell up.

"Someone get her out of there!" Fishlegs screamed as Barf and Belch flew down and grabbed her by her other arm.

" _Got her!"_ Barf and Belch exclaimed in unison.

"Head back to Berk! GO! GO!" Snotlout screamed as they all rocketed back to Berk at top speed.

"Hiccup..." Astrid trailed off as her eyes unwillingly closed and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Astrid snapped up, but she wasn't being carried by Barf and Belch, she was on a small ship that was floating away from the village.

"What?" She asked herself as she looked over at the coast, the entire village was holding bows and arrows.

She looked around the ship to see a blanket covering something, she hesitantly walked over to it and pulled it off, it was Hiccup, who was incredibly pale and his eyes were closed.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked quietly in shock as a flaming arrow landed only a few inches from her foot.

"Hiccup! Get up!" She screamed as more arrows were fired at the ship. Then, Hiccup slowly sat up and his eyes snapped open.

"You failed." He said with venom as Astrid stumbled back in shock.

"You didn't come back with the Scauldron venom. I died and its all your fault." Hiccup spat as Astrid's eyes got wide with horror.

"All your fault." Hiccup said one more time before he evaporated into nothing.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked as flames licked her skin, but they felt cold.

"N-no." She sobbed as she looked around again, she wasn't on the ship, she was in a dark red room with fire surrounding her.

"Astrid Hofferson." A thundering voice said as a woman with white hair and extremely pale skin appeared, her eyes were blood red and she was holding a scythe.

"W-Who are you?" Astrid stuttered.

"Hel, ruler of the underworld." The woman said as Astrid gasped.

"You are here because you failed at saving the love of your life." Hel said as she snapped her fingers and a video of all they're friends, Stoick, and Gobber stood around Hiccup, eyes watering.

"You killed him." She hissed as she snapped her fingers again and the video was replaced by Hiccup in his Night Fury form.

"He's now my little pet, aren't you Stryker." Hel said as Hiccup purred and nodded before hissing and advancing on Astrid.

"H-Hiccup, it's me, Astrid." Astrid pleaded as Hiccup snarled and pounced.

"Hiccup! Stop! It's me!" Astrid begged as purple flames started to form in the back of his throat.

"No! HICCUP!" She screamed again.

"Astrid!" A far off voice screamed.

"Astrid!" The voice screamed again as the purple flames started to get brighter and brighter.

"ASTRID WAKE UP!" The voice screamed one more time as Hiccup fired the plasma blast and Astrid snapped up and looked around, she was in her bedroom with Stormfly, Toothless, and...

"Hiccup?" She asked in shock as Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Oh thank the gods." He said.

"HICCUP!" She exclaimed in joy as she jumped up and tackled him into a hug.

"Ow!" Hiccup yelped in pain as she tackled him to the floor.

"I was so scared." She sobbed as Hiccup smiled as got up.

"You think you were scared? You kept screaming 'Stop!' and 'No!'" Hiccup said.

"Well I had a really weird dream. But how are all of you better? We didn't get the venom." She said.

"Yes we did. Your arm was full of it, we were afraid you might've not made it, but you pulled through, you're a fighter." Hiccup said with pride as Astrid looked down at her arm, it was wrapped in bandages.

"Stormfly kept talking about how nervous she was and Toothless was constantly whining in worry." Hiccup explained as they both sheepishly nodded.

" _You're my rider, I almost couldn't bare what would happen if the poison stayed in you."_ Stormfly admitted.

" _Yeah, I was really worried about you too."_ Toothless said.

"Come on, I wanna show you something." Hiccup smiled as Astrid followed him outside, where Stoick was being held back by 4 Vikings while he tried to run at Mildew.

"You're gonna pay you little demon!" He screamed as another Viking helped hold him back.

"It was just a little joke." Mildew pleaded as two Vikings pushed him towards they're enraged chieftain and Astrid burst out laughing at the look of pure terror of Mildews face.

"They've been like that for over an hour." Hiccup laughed.

"How did he find out?" She asked between laughs.

"When the venom healed me, my dad and I flew to trader Johann's ship and he spilled that Mildew did buy the Blue Oleanders." Hiccup explained.

"Well your dad doesn't seem too happy." Astrid laughed as Stormfly nudged her.

"I think Stormfly wants to go on a flight." Hiccup laughed as Stormfly nodded in agreement.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Astrid exclaimed as they both jumped onto their respective dragons and were off into the clear blue sky.

 **Good news! I will definitely be updating all my stories more! Also, starting now, I will be excepting oc dragons, Vikings, and ideas for chapters. And before any of you tell me how cheesy the end is _I know,_ but I couldn't really think of a better ending, so yeah.**


	5. Another Rider (part 1)

**For everyone that has asked me if Alvin, Dagur, and Drago will be in this story, don't worry, they'll all be in here. (Drago will be in my httyd 2 AU of the Fury's Bite).**

 **(The OC in this chapter was submitted by Gordon519)**

The dragon riders were all inside the Great Hall, chatting away while a storm thundered outside.

"Night furies are the deadliest, fastest, and most lethal dragons in the known world." Hiccup stated confidently, Toothless nodding next to him.

"But Nadders are beautiful, strong, and have the hottest fire in the dragon world." Astrid said.

" _Yeah! You tell 'em Astrid_ _!"_ Stormfly exclaimed as Toothless growled.

" _Offspring of lightening and death!"_ He exclaimed as he pounced on Stormfly.

"Would you two knock it off!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless and Stormfly instantly stopped fighting.

"Yeah, we need to get back to saying how Nightmares are the best dragon." Snotlout said as Hookfang smirked.

"And why do you say that?" Astrid asked.

"They can light themselves on _fire!_ Do I have to explain." He said.

"Twice the heads!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut said as they poked their heads up beside Snotlout, scaring him.

"Twice the status!" They exclaimed as they bashed heads and looked over at Barf and Belch.

"But my little princess has the toughest armor, now don't you girl?" Fishlegs cooed to Meatlug, who smiled and nuzzled him.

"Can we just all agree that each dragon has their own unique abilities?" Hiccup asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Uh, no." Tuffnut said as the fighting continued.

"AHHHHH!" A faint, far off voice screamed as Hiccup exchanged looks with Toothless.

"Did anyone hear that?" He asked as everyone shook their heads, except for Toothless.

"Come on." He said as they all mounted their dragons and flew into the stormy sky.

* * *

(With stranger)

"Valkyrie?" A boy about 13 asked a big, white, Whispering Death, who cooed.

" _Are you alright?"_ She asked as the boy sat up, rain splashing onto his face as lightening crackled in the distance.

"I'm fine." He said as he stood up, he wore a green shirt and green pants, both in bad shape, with stains and tears everywhere, he had light brown hair which was mostly covered by a hood that he wore. The hood was there to make sure no one could see his eyes, he looked across the horizon as he eyed the storm.

"We have to stay here for the night." He sighed as he opened a little pouch that clung to a belt around his waist, Valkyrie covered him with her wing as the boy pulled out a map.

"Berk." He muttered as he put the map away.

" _I heard they kill dragons here."_ Valkyrie hissed as they took off.

* * *

"There." The boy said as he pointed to a familiar cove.

" _As soon as the storm's passed, we're leaving."_ Valkyrie stated.

"It's not like I want to be here either." The boy snapped as he pulled back the hood to reveal two, emerald green eyes, with draconic pupils in the center of each one.

"They'll literally kill me because of these! I'm shocked that my dad didn't already kill me before you found and saved me!" He added harshly.

" _I get it, your life sucked. But it's better now, and besides the chances that Vikings will be out at this time in a storm like this is slim to none."_ Valkyrie said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He said as a yawn escaped his lips.

" _We should go to bed."_ Valkyrie said as they walked over to a little cave that was just big enough for them.

"Goodnight Valkyrie _."_ The boy said as he drifted off to sleep.

" _Goodnight Dathomire."_

* * *

"Do you see anything!" Hiccup yelled as they whipped through the thundering storm.

"No! Can we please go back!" Fishlegs yelled as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Fine! You guys can go back! We're still gonna keep looking." Hiccup yelled as he looked down at Toothless, who gave him a sad look.

"Fine, _I'll_ keep looking." Hiccup said as he jumped off of Toothless and turned into a Night Fury.

" _Wait for me!"_ Toothless yelled as he bolted towards the rest of the dragons and riders.

"Unfaithful jerk." Hiccup muttered under his breath as he continued to search.

About two hours later he gave up and noticed the cove was nearby and was about a minute away before a lightening bolt struck his side and he fell out of the sky in an instant.

" _AHHHHHH!"_ He screamed as he barreled through the forest before he fell off the cliff side and landed in the cove with a thud.

" _Ow."_ He said weakly as his vision started fading and and the last thing he saw before his vision went black was a boy running up to him.

* * *

"Hey big guy, what happened to you?" Dathomire asked as he lifted Hiccup's wing to reveal a patch of raw skin where you could easily see where the scales were ripped off. He grabbed his pouch and fished out some healing cream and some gauze.

" _What type of dragon is it?"_ Valkyrie asked as she walked up behind him.

"Night Fury." Dathomire said excitedly as Hiccup lazily opened one eye and groaned.

" _W-What happened?"_ He asked aw he hissed in pain.

"You were hit by a lightening bolt. Don't worry, we'll take care of you until you're better." He said as Hiccup's jaw hung open in shock.

" _We're you bitten too?!"_ He asked excitedly, ignoring the horrible sting on his side.

"Bitten?" Dathomire asked, confused.

" _You know, you're eyes are a Night Fury's and you can understand me. So I just assumed that you were bitten."_ Hiccup said.

"Oh, bitten. Yeah, my dad told me that my mom was bitten by a Night Fury a few days before I was born." He sighed.

" _What happened to her?"_ Hiccup asked.

"They killed her then cut me out of her." Dathomire hissed as Hiccup gasped.

"I'm so sorry." He said as Dathomire and Valkyrie gasped.

" _How did you do that?"_ Valkyrie asked in shock.

"What? This?" Hiccup asked as he turned into a human and they both stumbled back in shock.

"You're a dirty human! Why did I ever trust you." Dathomire hissed as he turned his back to Hiccup.

"W-Whoa, calm down." Hiccup said as Valkyrie hissed and joined Dathomire.

"Why should I?! Humans are literally the worst species on the planet! My own father almost beat me to death on multiple occasions! People bullied me so much in my village that I sometimes came home with broken bones! And for what?! Just because I could understand the enemy, just because I have different pupils!" He ranted as Hiccup backed away and was just about to fly away, until the pain in his side made him hiss in pain, he was grounded.

"Look, I'm sorry. But if its any consolation, I was bullied too, and I wasn't even different, I was just a bit scrawny." Hiccup said as Dathomire looked up at him, his pupils were slits.

"You're lucky my sword is at my island and my bow was broken when we fell out of the sky." Dathomire snarled as Hiccup backed up and attempted to crawl out of the cove.

"Since we're both stuck here until the morning, how about we trade stories?" Hiccup asked hopefully as Dathomire glared at him.

"Okay, I'll go first." He said awkwardly.

"Which one would you rather hear about? The story of how I turned into a dragon? Or the story of the resident jerk tried to poison me a few weeks ago?" He asked.

" _Poison._ " Valkyrie said.

"Okay, so I was just minding my own business, eating breakfast, until two men ran up to me and told me to break up a fight between two dragons. I flew out and looked for the fighting dragons, but no one was there. I flew back and asked the men where they we're, they said they didn't know and quickly left. I then proceeded to eat breakfast when my friends came in and I started to sneeze plasma blasts. I brushed it off as allergies until I fainted. I woke up and was so weak I couldn't even stand." Hiccup said as Valkyrie and Dathomire softened their expressions.

"Did you do anything to the guy?" Dathomire asked as Hiccup shook his head.

"He absolutely hates dragons and he already hated me, so me being able to turn into a Night Fury didn't make him very happy." Hiccup said.

" _What about your friends, what did they do?"_ Valkyrie asked, actually interested.

"They instantly went to get my dad and a healer." Hiccup said.

"Wait? I just have one question; why weren't you outcasted? You are part dragon." Dathomire asked.

"Why would I be? Dragons are our friends now." Hiccup said.

" _Friends? I thought Berk was the dragon killing capital. Especially since their chief has had I think his wife and son killed by dragons."_ Valkyrie said as Hiccup burst into laughter.

"You two are very out of date when it comes to Berk. I'd like to introduce myself, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, son and heir of chief Stoick the Vast." Hiccup said.

"Wait? You're the heir of Berk?" Dathomire asked as Hiccup nodded.

" _Then why would someone try to kill you?"_ Valkyrie asked.

"Like I said, that cranky old bat hates me and dragons." Hiccup said.

"What did your dad do? If he's chief the guy must've been exiled." Dathomire asked.

"Um, he's not exiled, just spending a year in the dungeon." Hiccup explained.

" _A guy that tried to murder the son of the chief only got one year in the dungeon?!"_ Valkyrie exclaimed as Hiccup nodded.

"My dad isn't very good with punishments." Hiccup said awkwardly.

"Lucky, my dad is all to good at punishments." Dathomire said as his expression darkend.

"Hey! Once the weather clears up, you want to come to the village? Don't worry, no one will hurt you." Hiccup offered.

"N-No. I haven't been in a village for two years." Dathomire said as Hiccup smiled kindly.

"Come on, Berk has a lot to offer, uh, I never got your name." Hiccup said.

"My name's Dathomire and her name is Valkyrie." Dathomire introduced as Hiccup held out his hand, which Dathomire shook.

And so they chatted away the night, they didn't care that it stopped raining and they could leave, Hiccup told them about how he turned into a dragon and they told him about the adventures they'd had on their island, until...

" _HICCUP!"_ A familiar voice screamed as a plasma blast was shot right between Hiccup and Dathomire.

"Toothless!" Hiccup snapped as Toothless landed and snarled at Dathomire and Valkyrie.

" _Get away from him!"_ Toothless snapped as he readied another plasma blast, but Hiccup ran in front of him.

"No!" Hiccup screamed as Toothless painfully coughed as he sucked the fire back down his throat.

"Toothless, this is Dathomire and Valkyire, Dathomire and Valkyrie this is Toothless, my best friend." Hiccup introduced.

 _"What's up with his eyes_?" Toothless asked.

"I inherited a few traits from my mother, she was, as you would say, bitten." Dathomire explained as Toothless stared at him in wonder.

" _Whoa, is Hiccup's kids gonna look like you too?"_ Toothless asked as Dathomire shrugged.

"M-Maybe, my mom was bitten late in pregnancy and also, you're a guy, so..." He trailed off as Toothless nodded.

" _Oh, just to tell you, your dad is worried sick. He thought you were hurt or maybe even dead."_ Toothless said as Hiccup sighed.

"Yeah, um, he wasn't wrong with the hurt part." He said as he showed Toothless the burned skin.

" _How did that happen?"_ Toothless asked.

" _He was struck by lightening."_ Valkyrie explained as Toothless wince in sympathy.

" _Well you are the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself."_ Toothless joked as Hiccup crawled into him back.

"So are you coming?" Hiccup asked as Dathomire bit his lip and looked the other way.

"I-I can't." He said.

" _Come on. Berk is awesome! And that's coming from the dragon that was the greatest prize a Viking could have 4 months ago."_ Toothless said.

"I said I really don't want to." He said.

" _A-Actually, I'm with them."_ Valkyrie said as she walked over to Hiccuo and Toothless.

"So, I guess I'm forced to go." Dathomire sighed as he jumped onto Valkyrie and they headed off towards the village.

* * *

"Oh gods, he could be hurt! He could be dead! He shouldn't have gone out all by himself, I'm such a horrible father." Stoick sighed as he sat down in his chair and looked up, he was ranting to Sharpshot.

"And now I'm going crazy! I'm yelling at a lizard!" He screamed as he started to rub his temples.

" _Who are you calling a lizard no wings._ " Sharpshot hissed as the door opened to reveal Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Stoick exclaimed as he got out of the chair and gave him a huge hug.

"Ow! Dad! N-Not on the b-burn." He finished sheepishly as Stoick noticed the gauz wrapped around Hiccup's stomach.

"How did that happen?" He asked as he carefully inspected the burn.

"I was hit by lightening." He said.

"You were hit by lightening?" Stoick asked as Hiccup sheepishly nodded.

" _He really lived up to the lightening part of our slogan._ " Toothless said as Dathomire and Valkyrie laughed, they were standing a few feet away.

"Oh, Hiccup, who is this?" Stoick asked as he walked over to Dathomire.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Dathomire, he's a viligante that ran away from his home about two years ago." Hiccup introduced.

"So, uh, Dathomire, where are you from?" Stoick asked.

"I'm from outside the archipelago." He said quickly.

"Why are you wearing a hood?" Stoick asked as Dathomire pulled it down even more.

"He doesn't want to talk about it." Hiccup said as Dathomire looked away.

"I'm going to introduce him to the gang. Bye." He said as they walked away and Stoick sighed.

"Why does he look so familiar." Stoick thought to himself as he turned away and closed the door, then, something in his mind snapped.

"Quila." He muttered as he frantically ran upstairs and looked through a drawer ad grabbed a piece of paper, it was a picture of a young Stoick and a tall, skinny woman that looked near identical to Dathomire.

"But we never- no."

 **Dun, dun, dun! I'm going to explain who Quila is and why she is important in the next chapter! Things are about to get intense! Also I forgot to mention that you can also submit villains and tribes/ new lands along with riders, story ideas, and dragons.**


	6. Shocking Truths (part 2)

Dathomire and Hiccup walked into the Great Hall and walked over to Hiccup's regular table, which already had the gang sitting there.

"I can't do this." Dathomire said as he tried to run away, but was stopped by Hiccup's now lightening fast reflexes.

"Come on, I'm starting you off easy. These are my best friends and they all ride dragons too, so it's not like I'm showing you some dragon hating jerk." Hiccup said as he lead him back over to the table.

"Hey guys." Hiccup said as he sat down.

"Hey Hiccup, who's this?" Astrid asked.

"Guys, this is Dathomire, he's a vigilante that lives outside the archipelago, Dathomire, these are my friends and fellow dragon riders, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut." Hiccup introduced.

"Does that mean he lives with dragons?!" Fishelgs asked excitedly as Dathomire inched away.

"Yeah, he does. But could you lighten up on the questions? He's really nervous." Hiccup whispered as Fishlegs nodded.

"So hey babe, you wanna go on a romantic flight?" Snotlout said seductively to Astrid, who whipped out her axe.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY NO!" She screamed as Dathomire grabbed a small knife out of his pouch and whipped it at Astrid, who just barely moved out of the way.

"What was that for?!" Hiccup snapped.

"She whipped out a weapon, I thought she was going to hurt me." He said as Hiccup sighed.

"I get it, you don't have a good experience with humans, but that doesn't mean you can just lash out at any time one of us pulls out a weapon. Take Astrid for example, she has a bad temper-"

"Bad temper! BAD TEMPER! What! Like a 5-year-old!" Astrid snapped as she now put her axe up to Hiccup's throat.

"Really? You're about to kill your best friend." Hiccup said plainly as Astrid sheepishly sat back down.

"You could've found a better word than bad." She said as she poked her chicken with her fork.

"See, I knew she wasn't going to hurt me, so I wasn't nervous." Hiccup explained as Dathomire warily nodded.

"Y-Yeah." Dathomire said as he turned away.

"Look, I know you're nervous, but these are my closest friends, just give them a chance." Hiccup said gently as Dathomire nodded.

"So, are you and her like, a thing?" He asked as Hiccup and Astrid both blushed bright red.

"Wha- uh, n-no." Hiccup said as he glued his eyes to his food.

"J-Just friends." Astrid said.

"Says the girl who kissed him after he woke up from his coma." Ruffnut said as they blushed even darker.

"Yeah, you two are totally in love." Tuffnut added.

"I'm murder all of you." Hiccup hissed as his eyes turned to slits and he growled menacingly.

"Wow, someone has a short fuse now." Snotlout commented as he went back to eating and Hiccup glared at him.

"So, you said your bow was broken, do you want me to make you a new one?" Hiccup offered.

"N-No, I can make myself one." He said as he turned away again.

"Oh come on, I can make you an even better one. I'm an exceptional blacksmith if I do say so myself." Hiccup said.

"Um, okay." He said as they all got up and left the hall.

" _Hey! Why didn't you get me a basket of fish?_ " Toothless accused as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll be right back." Hiccup muttered as he ran back inside.

"Oooooh, what type of dragon is this?" Fishlegs asked as he looked at Valkyrie.

"She's a Screaming Death, it's a Titanwing Whispering Death." He explained as Fishlegs looked at her in wonder.

"She must be very rare, I've never even heard of a Screaming Death." Fishlegs said.

"And that's saying something." Astrid added.

"Here you go you stupid reptile." Hiccup said as he came out of the hall, holding a big basket of fish in his arms.

" _Took you a while."_ Toothless said as Hiccup kicked the basket over, spilling its slimy content.

"Well I'm sorry that there was no baskets of fish just laying around and I had to awkwardly ask the woman that the buffet for a basket of assorted fish." Hiccup defended as Toothless slurped up the fish.

" _Whatever._ He slurred as a familiar horn went off.

"Why are they blowing the raid horn?" Astrid asked as she unsheathed her axe.

"OUTCASTS!" Someone screamed as they all pulled out their weapons and the dragons went into a defensive stance.

"I-I have to go." Dathomire stuttered as he hastily jumped onto Valkyrie and flew away.

"Dathomire!" Hiccup yelled as he sped after him.

"What's his deal?" Snotlout asked as they all mounted their dragons and took off, ready for battle.

"Maybe he has a bad experience with Outcasts." Fishlegs piped up as they zoomed to the docks, where most of the village was already.

* * *

"Dathomire wait!" Hiccup yelled as he shot towards him and Valkyrie.

"No! I don't want anything to do with the Outcasts! They already hurt me enough." He whimpered as Valkyrie slowed down and Hiccup caught up with them.

"What did the Outcasts do?" He asked.

"Remember my horrible father?" He asked as Hiccup nodded.

"He's their chief, Alvin the Treacherous." Dathomire whimpered as Hiccup gasped.

"Alvin the Treacherous is your father?" He asked in shock as Dathomire nodded.

"Yes." He sighed.

"Well, this would be a great way to take out all of your frustration and anger towards him and the Outcasts. You have Valkyrie and us, we'll make sure nothing happens to you. I promise." Hiccup offered as Dathomire sighed and nodded.

" _HICCUP!_ " Toothless screamed as he shot towards them.

"What?" He asked frantically.

 _"Alvin shot down Astrid and Stormfly and he's demanding Stoick's little embarrassment for their release_." Toothless panted as Hiccup shot towards the docks.

* * *

"Where is that little runt!" Alvin yelled as he grabbed Astrid by the throat and held her up.

"It'd be a shame to break this beauty's neck." He threatened as Astrid uselessly kicked the air, trying to wiggle out of his reach, no one moved or said a word, they were afraid that at the slightest movement or noise, Alvin would snap her neck.

"Hey Alvin!" Hiccup yelled as he parted the crowd and walked through.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled as he tried to pull him back, but was stopped by two Outcast soldiers.

"I'm here, now let her go." He said as Alvin smirked and dropped Astrid, who was coughing violently.

"So, you're the little runt Stoick calls a son." Alvin smirked as Hiccup glared at him.

"Yeah, and?" He said.

"I know about how you killed the Red Death and I want you to teach me how to train dragons." He said as Hiccup continued to glare daggers at him.

"Over my dead body." He snarled.

" _Stormfly, get Astrid and go._ " Hiccup said as Stormfly nodded and picked Astrid before flying away.

"HICCUP!" She screamed as Hiccup's body started to expand and his clothes started to melt away into his now black skin.

"What is happening?" Alvin asked a couple of his crew members, who shrugged as Hiccup let out a blood-curdling roar and snarled as his wings and tail finally grew to their full length.

"Night Fury." They all whispered as the Berkains smirked.

"Heh, that's fine, I'll just kill you like my wife." He said as Hiccup snarled again.

"Dathomire told me about that, you murderous demon." He hissed as Alvin's eyes got wide.

"H-How do you know about that devil boy?" He asked in shock as, almost as if on cue, Valkyrie roared and came into view before landing on the boat.

"Hey dad, you miss me?" Dathomire mocked as he pulled back his hood, revealing his eyes, making all the Berkains gasp.

"B-But that dragon killed you." He stuttered.

"No, she saved me." Dathomire hissed as he looked over at Hiccup.

"You got a weapon?" He asked as Hiccup made his vest come back and threw him the dagger he had with him at all times.

"Haha," Avlin chuckled evilly, "A 13-year-old freak against me? Alvin the Treacherous?! You always made me laugh boy." He chuckled as Dathomire's expression darkened.

"How about a trade, you, for that runt." Alvin smirked as he gestured to Hiccup, who was trying to fight the seven Outcasts that pinned him down.

"Tie down the white one." He ordered as some warriors chained up Valkyrie, who was fighting furiously to try and get to her rider.

" _Don't."_ Hiccup muttered as Dathomire looked around desperately before sighing and kneeling down in defeat.

"If you're gonna do it then do it." Dathomire hissed.

" _NO!"_ Hiccup screamed as he fought against the warriors, but about three more ran over with rope and tied him up.

" _Hiccup!"_ Toothless screamed as he dove down towards them, but a few Outcasts threw bolas at him, pinning his wings together.

" _Agh, NO!"_ Toothless hissed as he whipped around and tried to bite off the ropes.

"STOP!" A voice from the crowd screamed at the top of his lungs; it was Stoick, white-knuckled as he gripped his axe, glaring daggers at Alvin.

"Oh, well if it isn't my old friend, Stoick the Vast!" Alvin exclaimed as Stoick ran forward and lunged at him, making the Outcasts warriors step back as Hiccup turned back into a human and ran over to Dathomire.

"Come on! My dad can handle this for now!" Hiccup said as they ran off the boat, Valkyrie close behind.

"Don't you dare hurt Quila's son!" He snapped as Alvin backed up in surprise.

"How do you know who Quila is?" He asked in shock.

"Because, she was my girlfriend after Val." He sighed as Hiccup's head whipped around and he looked at Stoick in complete and utter shock.

"What?" He asked feebly.

"You heard me right, there was a time when you were a babe, I was in love with a woman named Quila, and one night, we got a little 'wild' per say, and then a month later, she vanished without a trace." Stoick explained as Hiccup stumbled back in shock.

"N-No. Y-You couldn't have, you wouldn't..." Hiccup trailed off as tears started to form in his eyes and he ran off.

"Well, I came here for a way to train dragons, but I'm satisfied with what I got, come along boys, I think these Berkains have enough to deal with already." He smirked as the Outcast ships sailed away from the harbor.

"Well you just clarifyed that I'm a mistake. Thanks for that." Dathomire said dryly as he cut the ropes binding Valkyrie and they flew away.

"Do you think one of us should've done something?" Snotlout asked quietly as they watched Hiccup run away, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"No, this is very personal." Fishlegs said as Stoick freed Toothless, who instantly bolted to Hiccup.

"Well, I think that was awesome! Stoick got laid after Hiccup's mom?! That's epic!" Tuffnut exclaimed as he and Ruffnut high-fived.

"Guys! This is serious! Do you two have any idea how much that probably hurt Hiccup?" Fishlegs accused.

"Yeah! Wait- no. Is this a trick question?" Tuffnut asked as Fishlegs and Snotlout face-palmed.

* * *

"Why'd he do it!" Hiccup sobbed into Toothless's scales. "Did he stop loving my mom?!" He screamed as Toothless purred affectionately.

" _Shhhh, it's okay, everything is going to be fine._ " Toothless cooed as Hiccup continued to sob.

"B-But m-my mom. She's not dead according to you." Hiccup whimpered.

" _Yes, but your dad thought she was dead, and he was probably lonely and this Quila woman was probably very nice. Look at the bright side, you have a sibling now, sure he's not your full sibling, but you still have one."_ Toothless said as Hiccup looked up at him with a tear-stained face.

"I actually have always wanted a sibling." He said, cheering up a little bit as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"One to always look out of me, even when everything seems hopeless, one that'll stand by me no matter what, one that will-" Hiccup was cut off by Toothless giving him an 'are you serious?!' look.

" _Hiccup, you just explained our relationship. You even have a bit of my spit and all my magic_ _running through your veins right now, if that's not brotherly, I don't now what is."_ Toothless said, annoyed.

"Yeah, but a human one, actually, now that I think about it, Dathomire does love dragons, and he seems pretty comfortable with me." Hiccup said as his face lightened up.

" _There you go! Looking at the bright side!"_ Toothless exclaimed as Hiccup laughed.

"I don't even know why I felt so betrayed in the first place! I gotta go apologize to my dad!" Hiccup exclaimed as Toothless smiled as Hiccup jumped onto his back.

* * *

"I won worst father of the year award!" Stoick screamed at Sharpshot, who rolled his eyes.

" _You sure do have a lot of problems that you don't want to discuss with humans."_ Sharpshot said, annoyed.

"How do I keep forgetting that you know what I'm saying?!" Stoick yelled as he picked up a log and snapped it in two with his bare hands.

"I'm such and idiot! Now I lost both my children, Quila is dead and Valka is gods know where!" Stoick ranted as Hiccup started to open the door, but Stoick threw a piece of the log at it.

"Ah!" Hiccup yeloped as he slammed he door shut.

" _Remind me to never, ever, sneak up on my dad when he's mad."_ Hiccup said as Toothless chuckled and nodded.

"Who's there?!" Stoick demanded a he swung open the door and Hiccup flinched.

"Hey dad, can we talk?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to talk." Stoick sighed as Hiccup walked in.

"Three _salmon that this'll end horribly._ " Sharpshot said as Toothless smirked.

" _You're on._ " Toothless said confidently.

"So, uh, what do you want to talk about?" Stoick asked awkwardly as Hiccup sighed.

"Did you stop loving mom?" He asked as Stoick stumbled back in shock.

"Wha- no. I never stopped loving Valka." Stoick said as Hiccup held an expression so unreadable that Toothless couldn't even decipher it.

"Then why did you *ahem* with another woman?" He asked as a bit of hurt started to crawl onto his features.

"I-I was lonely." Stoick sighed.

"So?" Hiccup asked.

"So I did something stupid, and crazy, and idiotic." He sighed as a smile slipped onto Hiccup's face.

"Well now I know where I get my crazy and stupid ideas." He grinned.

"No, that's still your mother's trait." Stoick slightly laughed.

"So, you're my dad, huh?" A familiar voice said from the doorframe, it was Dathomire.

"Here's your knife back by the way." He said as he threw the dagger with pin-point accuracy on the wall behind Hiccup, who pulled it out and tucked it back in his vest.

" _Get ready to pay up."_ Toothless smirked as Sharpshot sighed in annoyance and flew out the window to get Toothless's fish.

"I-I didn't mean it like that back there." Stoick said as Dathomire rolled his eyes and walked in.

"I've been insulted worse, my 'father' was Alvin the Treacherous. It's not like he showered me with love and affection, the nicest thing he ever said to me was, 'You're too much like your mother'." He said.

"Don't worry, I won't treat you like that." Stoick said.

"No, I'm going back to my island, I just wanted to stop by." He said.

"But I just figured out-" Stoick was cut off by Hiccup, who shook his head.

"Um, I'm just going to go." He said as he turned away.

"Wait." Stoick piped up, "At least let us give you some supplies." He said as Dathomire bit his lip and nodded.

* * *

"Here you go, a new tunic, pants, boots, and a hood. A new bow. A three weeks supply of yak jerky and a basket of fish for Valkyrie." Hiccup said as he handed Dathomire everything.

"T-Thanks, I really appreciate it." He said as Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, now where's my, wait no, our dad?" Hiccup corrected as he looked around, trying to find their father.

"It's fine, I'm just going to go." Dathomire said.

"No, he'll kill me for letting you go without him saying goodbye." Hiccup said as Dathomire sighed and bit his lip.

"That was insensitive, I meant he's going to be mad at me." Hiccup corrected.

"Wait!" Stoick screamed as he ran up to them.

"I just wanted to give you this." He said as he handed Dathomire the same picture from before.

"Is that?"

"Yes, it's your mother." Stoick said as Dathomire studied the picture like it was the most important thing in the world.

"I felt the same way when he finally showed me a picture of my mom." Hiccup said as he leaned over and looked at the picture with him.

"Dad, are you just into tall, skinny, brunettes?" Hiccup joked.

"It appears that way." Stoick laughed.

"Well, bye." He said as he jumped onto Valkyrie and flew away.

* * *

Hiccup sat on the cliff top farthest away from the village, he just wanted to sit and think for a while.

"So you have a brother?" Astrid asked as she landed Stormfly not too far away from him.

"Apparently. It's just still kinda hard to wrap my head around it. A _brother_ I mean come on!" Hiccup exclaimed as the wind picked up and ruffled his hair as Astrid walked up to him.

"Well, having a brother is fun. My brother and I are best buds, I'm even trying to help him train a Nadder." She said as Hiccup gave her a skeptical look.

"Asmund Hofferson plus a spike wielding, fire breathing dragon?" Hiccup asked as Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm also teaching the dragon, or Sunspot, not to do anything incredibly stupid with him." She said as Hiccup laughed and nodded.

"So, where is he?" Astrid asked.

"He went back to his island." Hiccup answered.

"Well, did he tell you where it is." She asked as Hiccup shook his head.

"So you have no idea where he is?"

"Pretty much."

"Well he seemed nice enough." Astrid said.

"Well, he was mostly nervous, if he ever does come back, he'll probably be a bit more relaxed." Hiccup said.

"Are you mad at your dad?" She asked.

"No, I'm just a bit upset. I mean, why would he never tell me something that big." He said as he picked up a rock and launched it incredibly far, due to his draconic strength.

"Well I know a way to make you feel better." She said as she pulled him into a kiss.

"You feel better?" She asked as Hiccup recovered from the unexpected kiss.

"A little." He said sheepishly as Astrid laughed and walked over to Stormfly.

"I gotta go, bye." She said as Stormfly took off.

"Maybe, we are a couple. Just we don't know it yet." Hiccup muttered as he watched Astrid go.

" _10 cod that they become a couple."_ Toothless said to Sharpshot as they watched Hiccup from behind a rock.

" _No way! It's gonna actually happen! That's no fair!"_ Sharpshot said as he flew away.

" _Aw, Hiccup's in love."_ Toothless cooed as he watched Hiccup dreamily get up and fly away.


	7. Bitten? Or Gone Insane?

**This story idea came from frankie4017**

"And then, Spitelout proceeded to brag about how he didn't lose his wife! I didn't lose Val! A devil, wait no, dragon broke into our house and left with her in its claws!" Stoick yelled as Sharpshot rolled his eyes. Before dragons became friends with Berkains, Stoick always came home to an empty house and just screamed his problems at the wall, but ever since the dragons moved in, Sharpshot was always around the house, so he didn't feel as crazy when he ranted about his day.

" _Why do you think I want to hear about this?!"_ Sharpshot exclaimed.

"Because, you're the only one home!" Stoick exclaimed as he realized what just happened and stumbled back in shock.

"Did you just- no, I can't understand them." He brushed off as he sat down and looked up as the door creaked open, it was Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless had his wing over Hiccup's body, as if trying to hide something.

"What's under his wing?" Stoick accused as Hiccup froze.

"Uh, nothing." He said quickly.

" _Yeah, nothing here."_ Toothless added.

"Hiccup." Stoick said in a warning voice as Hiccup sighed and pushed Toothless's wing away, his arm was in a brace and being supported by a sling.

"So I may or may not have broken my arm." Hiccup said sheepishly.

"How?" He asked in a stern, fatherly voice.

"Training in the woods." Hiccup said quickly.

" _Yeah, totally not because we were doing the risky dive that you specifically told him not to do._ " Toothless said as Hiccup glared at him.

" _Relax, it's not like he can understand me-"_

"You dove through the Freya's Fury sea stacks?" Stoick snarled as Hiccup turned as white as a ghost.

"What?" He asked in a horrible lying voice, "No, you specifically told me not to do that, I was training in the woods." He said.

"Go to your room and no flying for 3 days." Stoick said as Hiccup sighed and walked upstairs.

" _Sucker._ " Toothless sneered.

"That goes for you too." Stoick added as Toothless growled and followed Hiccup upstairs.

* * *

" _How did he know what I said?! It doesn't make any sense!"_ Toothless exclaimed as Hiccup sighed and looked over at him.

"I have no idea. Maybe he just had like some parent-sense or something? Also, he knew I would never go training in the woods for the fun of it." Hiccup said.

"I'M GOING MAD!" They heard Stoick scream from downstairs.

"I think he's just as shocked as us." Hiccup said as they slowly walked downstairs.

" _Hey, uh, dad."_ Hiccup asked specifically in dragonese.

"What is it now- HOW?!" Stoick exclaimed as Hiccup backed up a little.

"Lucky guess?" Hiccup piped up.

"M-Maybe." He stuttered as Hiccup slightly nodded before letting out a strange call and Toothless ran downstairs.

"We're going to go get something to eat, I'll see you later." Hiccup said as they walked out the door.

"Go with them. I just want to be alone." Stoick said to Sharpshot, who flew after Hiccup and Toothless.

* * *

"That was weird." Hiccup said as he looked back at his house.

" _Yeah, really. How did he know I said we went to Freya's Fury. That's just crazy._ " Toothless added as Sharpshot caught up with them.

" _And he heard my complaint about him always complaining to me about his day."_ Sharpshot piped up.

"But how? I mean, he's never been bitten, and he's never been able to hear us before." Hiccup said as they walked into the Great Hall and walked over to their regular table, where the gang was already sitting.

"Really? You lost your foot and now you broke your arm." Astrid accused as Hiccup sat down.

"Your turning into Gobber, you lost your left foot and now you broke your right arm." Snotlout snickered as he high-fived the twins.

"Haha very funny, but Gobber lost his right leg and left hand. Besides, it's not like I'm going to lose it, I just broke it." Hiccup said.

"So how did you break it?" Fishlegs asked.

"Toothless and I dove through a really risky cluster of sea stacks and when I wasn't paying attention I bumped into a sea stack and lost control before crash-landing and landing right on my arm." Hiccup explained.

"What did your dad do? Did he get mad?" Ruffnut said, surprisingly interested.

"Yeah! Did he punch something? I bet that would be awesome!" Tuffnut added as he and Ruffnut high-fived.

"Wait? Did you just tell him like that? Because you usually make up a bad lie and then he finds out a few weeks later." Astrid said as she took a bite of chicken as Toothless got bored and joined the other dragons.

"It was really weird, I did make up a bad lie, but then Toothless said the truth and my dad almost, understood him." Hiccup said as Astrid and Fishlegs gave him a skeptical look.

"Hiccup, that's impossible, you are the only one in the village that can understand dragons." Fishlegs said as Hiccup shrugged.

"I don't know. He knew what Toothless said and then I came down and tested it again and he knew what I was saying." He said.

"But you're the only one that was bitten." Astrid said.

"I-I'm just as confused as you guys are, trust me. But I can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, in his dragon killing years, he was bitten by a dragon who tried to give him it's magic, but didn't have enough time before he bashed its skull in." Hiccup said thoughtfully.

"Maybe. But don't you think your dad would've figured that out by now." Astrid said.

"Yeah, I thought that was pretty far-fetched." Hiccup said as he got up and grabbed a piece of bread before sitting back down.

"We didn't even know that dragons had magic up until you were bitten, we still have a lot more to learn about it before we have some hard facts about them." Fishlegs piped up.

"Hey Hiccup, is your dad okay?" Snotlout asked as they all turned their heads in the direction of the great oak doors, it was Stoick, who was holding his head in what seemed like pain.

"Uh, dad? You alright?" Hiccup asked as he walked up to him.

"The voices! They're everywhere!" He yelled as Hiccup backed up in confusion.

"What voices?" He asked warily as Stoick madly looked around.

"I've never heard half of the voices I'm hearing! I thought it was just village's normal buzz, but then I heard a low feminine voice, I turned around to see only Astrid and Stormfly, and Astrid was silent." Stoick said.

"Low feminine voice, are you talking about Stormfly?" Hiccup asked.

" _Hey Storm! Can you come over here._ " Hiccup said as Stormfly trodded over.

" _What is it?_ " She asked as Stoick gasped and stumbled back.

"Like that?" Hiccup asked as he nodded.

" _Uh, you can go back._ " He said as Stormfly ran back over to the other dragons.

"And then, in the house, I heard a squeaky high voice and a voice that sounded like yours, except less nasally." He said.

"You just explained Sharpshot and Toothless's voices. Dad, I think you can understand dragons." Hiccup said as he looked back over to the gang, who all shrugged.

" _Can you understand me right now?"_ He asked as Stoick nodded.

"Yep, you can definitely understand dragons." Hiccup said.

"But how?" Stoick asked as Hiccup shrugged.

"Maybe you were bitten except you pushed the dragon away before they could finish, unlike what Toothless did to me." Hiccup said.

"But why have I never heard the dragon before? If I was bitten back then, wouldn't I already hear the dragons?" He asked as Hiccup shrugged.

"I don't know, I've only been bitten and turned into a full dragon, I don't know what happens when only a little magic is released." Hiccup said as he walked back over to the table.

"Your dad hearing voices?" Tuffnut teased.

"Oh shut up. How would you like it if you all the sudden started to hear random voices all around the village and have no idea where they came from?" Hiccup asked skeptically.

"I already hear voices, it happens whenever I hit my head." He said as Hiccup stared at him in shock.

"Okay..." Astrid trailed off.

"Wait a minute." Hiccup said as he stood up, "Dad!" He yelled as he ran over to Stoick.

"When was the most recent dragon bite you've had?" He asked.

"About a day ago when Sharpshot bit me on the ear because I was annoying him-"

"SHARPSHOT!" They both screamed simultaneously as Sharpshot few over.

" _What?_ " He asked impatiently.

"You tried to turn my dad into a Terror, didn't you?" Hiccup accused as Sharpshot scoffed.

" _Why would I ever do that?"_ He said, annoyed as Hiccup growled and he turned into a Night Fury and snarled threateningly.

" _Okay! Okay! I did! But it was only because I was so sick and tired of him always coming home and ranting to me about his day. So I might've tried to turn him into a Terror, but then I realized that it probably wasn't the best idea, so I stopped the magic flow before it could actually get into his system."_ Sharpshot explained as Hiccup shrunk back down and glared at him.

"You're really lucky you stopped yourself." Hiccup threatened as he shot him one final glare before returning back to his seat.

"Jerk." Stoick muttered before walking away.

" _Can I at least say sorry?"_ Sharpshot asked feebly as he watched Hiccup and Stoick storm away.

 **I'm sorry this chapter was kinda short and boring, the next one will be more exciting, I promise (more action and dragon communication)! Also, since I'm back to my original 'update one of my stories every othe day' updating schedule, a chapter that comes before an exciting, action-packed, chapter might be boring, due to me trying to work on the good chapter in advance. P.S. I know the title isn't very good. P.S.S I'm sorry frankie4017 that I made your chapter boring, I didn't mean/ want to (but I am adding a lot more dragon communication like you wanted me to in the next chapter).**


	8. A Chief's Best Friend (Part 1)

**Befire this chapter even starts I just wanted to say thanks to Gordon519, you've been a great positive influence on this story and me and I just wanted you to know that I really do appreciate how much you've influenced this story.**

 _"_ NO!" Hiccup screamed at Stoick, who rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you used to love going on fishing trips with me." He said as Hiccup groaned.

"Yeah, when I was 10!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"You're going and I'm going to ask the other riders' parents if they can go too. It's like a little getaway from dragons." Stoick explained as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

" _Not from Scaldrons or Thunderdrums."_ Hiccup muttered under his breath.

"I may not be able to understand dragons anymore but I can definitely tell that was something sarcastic, besides, it's only a day trip." Stoick said.

"But-" Hiccup was going to continue to argue, but then he bit his lip and begrudgingly nodded, he wasn't going to win the argument.

"Fine." He mumbled as Toothless padded over to him.

" _Hey Hic. Since the flying ban is over, you wanna go for a flight?"_ He asked as Hiccup nodded.

"Sure, also, I'm going on a fishing trip so what type of fish do you want me to bring back?" Hiccup asked as Toothless's eyes widened in excitement.

" _Oooh, bring me back the biggest, juiciest cod you catch."_ He said excitedly as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do." He said sarcastically as Toothless slapped him with his ear flap.

" _Oh shut up._ " Toothless said as they took off.

* * *

"Are all of you ready?!" Stoick asked cheerfully as they all boarded a medium sized fishing boat.

"Yeah, no dragons is awesome." Snotlout said sarcastically.

"Oh come on guys, this might be fun." Astrid said as she pulled up the anchor.

"That's the spirit!" Stoick exclaimed as Astrid blushed slightly.

"Yeah, like you wouldn't rather be flying around on Stormfly and learning some new aerial tricks." Hiccup said as he reluctantly grabbed an oar and then looked down at his broken arm in confusion.

"Uh, dad?" He asked as Stoick turned around.

"What?" He asked as Hiccup gestured to his arm.

"How am I supposed to fish and paddle with a broke arm?" He asked as Stoick wore a thoughtful expression.

"Instead of all that you can count how many of each type of fish we catch." He said as Hiccup sighed and plopped himself onto a seat.

" _Because I totally want to do math instead of hang out with the dragons."_ Hiccup muttered under his breath as they rowed out of the harbor and into open waters.

* * *

"How long have we been out here?!" Tuffnut groaned.

"Half an hour." Astrid said, unamused.

"Dad come on! Why can't I just stretch out my wings?! A five minute flight, that's all I'm asking for!" Hiccup complained as Stoick shook his head.

"All you teens are too dependent on your dragons or being a dragon," Stoick said, shooting Hiccup a quick glare," When I was your age we were happy to have a break like this, we were happy when there wasn't a raid that night. Now all of you are flying around on your pet dragons-"

"Pet?!" Hiccup snarled, completely outraged, Hiccup was usually a pretty calm person, but when someone called their dragons pets, it instantly made him snap.

"THOSE DRAGONS ARE OUR BEST FRIENDS!" He yelled as Astrid popped up and put a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch and then calm down.

"Don't call them pets." Hiccup said as he turned away.

"Ugh! Come on Stoick! None of us want to be here!" Snotlout groaned as they all nodded.

"Well too bad! I'm your chief and you'll do what I say now pick up a rod and stop complaining!" Stoick yelled as they all flinched in fear.

"Y-Yes chief." They all muttered as they hooked bait onto their rods and cast them out to sea.

"So," Hiccup started awkwardly as they all looked at him.

"I figured out a way to shoot plasma blasts from my hands, wanna see?" He asked as they all perked up and Hiccup made a purple flame float a few inches above his hand before he shot it in the air and it exploded like a firework.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"How did you figure that one out?" Fishlegs asked inquisitively.

"I dunno, I just tried it and it worked." He answered.

"That's actually really cool, it'll be a great way to train and hunt." Astrid commented.

"Yeah, I two hours of demonstration on that one." Stoick muttered as he looked back out at sea and saw a little splash in the water.

"Haha! Watch and learn how you catch a fish." He exclaimed as all the teens looked over at their over-excited chief.

"Okay, okay, now you have to let a little bit of slack go before reeling it back in." Stoick said as he reeled in the fish, until the rod jerked out of his hand and flew into the water with a 'plop!'

"What is that?" Hiccup asked as he walked over to the side of the boat and looked curiosly at the very big, dark, blob under the water, then, with a roar like thunder, a blue Thunderdrum burst out of the water.

"DUCK!" Stoick yelled as he grabbed his axe, but Hiccup smacked it out of his hand.

"No!" He screamed as the Thunderdrum roared again.

" _Vikings!"_ It screamed as it let lose a roar that made even sound waves shake.

" _We don't mean any trouble!" Hiccup yelled_ , half deaf.

" _Why should I believe you!"_ It roared as it shot another earth shattering roar at them.

"That's it!" Hiccup yelled as he shot a plasma blast from his hand, which the Thunderdrum easily avoided.

"I got this." Hiccup said as he grew a pair of leathery wings and burst from the ship, flashing his eyes a menacing draconic green.

"You go Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed as Hiccup snarled.

"Cool! Violence!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

" _Haha! This is too easy! You have a broken arm!"_ The Thunderdrum exclaimed as it flew towards Hiccup and slashed his wing with its long talon.

"OW!" Hiccup yelled as blood started to pour out of it and he spiraled out of the air and just barely managed to land on the ship.

"Well so much for that plan." He muttered as he made the wing go back into his back, leaving a throbbing, phantom pain in his back.

" _Leave my waters or else the boy gets more than a slashed wing."_ The Thunderdrum threatened as Hiccup glared at it.

" _All I wanted to do is show you we're not a threat!"_ Hiccup yelled.

" _Okay, so maybe you aren't a threat, but then why did that big one try to hook me with a fishing line?"_ It asked as Hiccup looked over at Stoick, who had no idea what was going on.

"Ya know, that's a great question. Why did he try to hook you?" Hiccup asked.

"I didn't see it, I thought it was a really big fish." Stoick defended as he looked thoughtfully up at the dragon.

" _He just said it was a huge misunderstanding. So can we just go back, no harm done?"_ Hiccup asked as the Thunderdrum nodded and Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Wait a minute." Stoick said as Hiccup and the Thunderdrum both looked at him.

"Hiccup, you know how you've been bugging me about how I should get a dragon." Stoick said as Hiccup warily nodded, "I think this one is good." He said as Hiccup gave him a shocked look before shrugging.

" _Okay, so my father over here is chief of a tribe that rides dragons and I was wondering if you would be open to letting him ride you?"_ Hiccup asked as the Thunderum looked over at Stoick then back at Hiccup with a skeptical look on its face.

" _I'm flattered, but I think I want to stay a wild dragon for now."_ It said.

" _Oh come on, uh..."_

 _"Thornado."_ The Thunderdrum finished.

" _Thornado, cool name, my dad would really like it."_ Hiccup said as Thornado let out a slight, begrudging growl, but landed on the ship and walked up to Stoick, who instantly froze.

"Whoa, I've never seen a Thunderdrum up close before." Fishlegs said in fasination.

"Okay, dad, one of the most important things to do while training a dragon is staying calm." Hiccup instructed as he took Stoick's hand and just held it in front of Thornado, who hesitated before leaning his head in.

"Congratulations dad! You just trained a dragon! Just all you need to do is wait for Thornado to bow his neck so you can mount him." Hiccup congratulated as Thornado bowed his head and Stoick climbed on.

"See, easy, now he'll be loyal to you." Hiccup said.

"Thornado, that's a strong name that'll strike fear into the eyes of enemies!" Stoick exclaimed as Thornado smirked.

" _And don't you forget it."_ Thornado said as he slowly took off.

"Hey! You can fly but I can't?" Hiccup asked as Stoick rolled his eyes.

"Try looking at your wing, you're grounded until we get you to Gothi." He said as the teens started to row back and Hiccup grumbled to himself as Stoick glided slowly in front of them.

"Toothless is gonna kill me." Hiccup muttered as he realized they hadn't caught any fish, but they could just go back out later, they'd only been gone for an hour.

* * *

Apon reaching the docks all their eyes widened in fear, the Berserker armada was at the dock.

"What?!" Hiccup exclaimed as they docked and they all jumped out of the boat.

"Dad!" He yelled as Stoick stealthily landed Thornado down by them.

"They were'nt supposed to be here until Thursday." Stoick muttered as they heard a familiar shriek.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed as he bolted from the harbor and attempted to fly up the cliff, but he got to the third of the five ledges before falling.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as he looked down to see all of them surrounded by Berserker warriors, one being the one thing all of them were equally terrified of.

"Brother! Have you been keeping secrets from me?"

 **Dun! Dun! Dun! Yes, I did it, Dagur is officially in the picture and honestly, I've actually been extremely excited about putting him in, and yes, this is another two parter. You guys are probably sick of them by now but the plot points I've been doing are two parter material, soooo yeah, sorry for constant suspense.**


	9. A New Enemy (Part 2)

"Dagur." Hiccup hissed as he attempted to steadily glide down, but ended up almost crashing.

"Aww, my little brother is grown-up." Dagur sarcastically cooed as Hiccup backed away, not breaking eye contact.

"Let them go." He commanded as Dagur and the rest of his men laughed.

"Why would I do that?" He teased as Hiccup continued to give him a death glare, "Oh, right, you're part dragon, but look who has a broken arm and a hurt wing." He mocked as Hiccup looked down at his arm and wing and gulped, there was almost no way he could take on the entire Berserker fleet even if he could fly or use his right arm.

"Hiccup!" Astrid squeaked as Hiccup looked over at them, "The fire in your hands." She said as Hiccup mentally slapped himself for forgetting before make a purple flame shoot from his hands and straight at the Berserkers, making them dive for safety.

"TIE HIM UP!" Dagur screamed as the Berserkers get back up and all dove at Hiccup, who tried to dodge them, but one hit his arm and he instantly was knocked over.

"Hehe, pathetic." He said as Hiccup glared at him as the Berserkers tied him up and threw him over by the rest of them.

"I thought you said they were coming on Thursday." Hiccup hissed as Stoick shrugged.

"So did I, they must've come early." He said as Hiccup struggled against the ropes.

"This never would've happened if _he_ didn't bring us on this stupid fishing trip!" Snotlout yelled.

"Well I'm sorry that I wanted to take a five minute break from dragons?!" Stoick retorted angrily.

" _I'm an idiot, I'm so sorry, uh, I never really got your names."_ Thornado said.

" _My name's Hiccup and your rider's name is Stoick."_ Hiccup said as Thornado nodded.

 _"If I had never attacked your boat you wouldn't have been captured."_ He sighed as Hiccup let out a slight chuckle.

 _"Are you kidding me? You made us come home nine hours early, if you didn't attack our boat, the village could've been in ruins by then."_ Hiccup said as Thornado gave him a slight smile before they all looked up at the cliff over them as an explosion could be heard.

" _LEAVE BERK ALONE!"_ A familiar voice screamed as Toothless could be seen shooting plasma blasts at the Berserkers, but he soon ran out of fire.

 _"TOOTHLESS!"_ Hiccup screamed as Toothless looked down in horror.

 _"I'll be there in just a sec!"_ He yelled as he slapped the Warriors with his tail and dove down towards them.

" _Where's the rest of the dragons?"_ Hiccup asked frantically as Toothless landed protectively near him.

" _They were captured and now they're in the arena, I was lucky enough to fend them off."_ He explained as Hiccup made his body expand and the ropes broke before he turned back into his human form.

" _So, I've been thinking about a new name for us, like a team name, so how about HicTooth."_ Hiccup said as Toothless have him a 'really?!' look.

" _HicTooth?"_ Toothless asked skeptically.

" _Sure, I mean it's a mash-up of both of our names."_ Hiccup said as Toothless slapped him with his tail.

"Just bash the Berserkers!" Snotlout yelled as Hiccup and Toothless instantly snapped away from their argument and snarled at the Warriors.

"How many times do I have to say it, tie them up!" Dagur screamed as two perfectly thrown bolas wrapped around them and constricted them to the ground.

" _Great."_ Toothless muttered as Dagur pulled out his sword.

" _Even better."_ Hiccup added.

"N-No!" Astrid squeaked as she struggled against the guard, who put his hand over her mouth and hissed:

"Get quiet girl!"

"I'll go down in history as the first Viking to kill a Night Fury and not only that, but my little 'brother' too!" Dagur exclaimed psychotically as Hiccup and Toothless looked nervously at eachother.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled as he tried to fight off the three Berserkers holding him, but to no avail as Dagur walked up to Hiccup first and raised the sword over his head as Hiccup braced himself for the final blow, but it never came, just the earth shaking and a blood-curling draconic scream as a white blur white blur burst out of the ground and a familiar Screaming Death flew around the horrified Berserkers.

"WHO IS THAT?!" Dagur screamed as Valkyrie landed near them, snarling as Dathomire jumped off her back and shot an arrow at straight at Dagur, who just barely dodged it by ducking and it bounced harmlessly off his helmet.

"W-Who are you." He stuttered as he fixed his helmet, an angry glare plastered Dathomire's face.

"That's my actual brother." Hiccup said as he cut one of the bolas with a claw and crawled out before shooting a ball of purple fire at Dagur.

"B-But that's impossible, your mom died before you had the chance." Dagur stuttered.

"Well, half-brother." Hiccup admitted as a familiar squawk could be heard.

" _Let me go!"_ Stormfly screamed as Hiccup just barely saw what was happening, they had her in chains and a man was holding an axe and slowly advancing on her.

"Toothless! Go get Stormfly! We can handle this." Hiccup said as Toothless nodded and shot from the ground and a few horrified screams later, a 'thank you' could be heard.

" _She's good!"_ Toothless yelled down.

" _Okay! Go free everyone else!"_ Hiccup yelled as Toothless nodded and flew away, Stormfly close behind.

"Let's show these Berserkers the power of Berk." Hiccuo said as Dathomire smirked and shot another arrow at Dagur, which hit his shoulder as the mad-man let lose a blood-curtling scream of pain.

"Nice shot." Hiccup complimented.

"Well, my favorite weapon is a bow." He said as he shot another Berserker, which stabbed the warrior right in the foot.

" _It's true, he never leaves home without it."_ Valkyrie said as she shot a fireball at the guards that were holding the cheering teens and chieftain, making them run for cover.

"Where's your dad, I need to have a quick word with him." Hiccup hissed as he lifted Dagur up by the shirt.

"Dead, I'm chief of the Berserkers now." He said smugly as Hiccup's jaw hit the floor and he dropped him.

"Y-Your the chief of the Berserkers?" He asked, terrified, as Dagur nodded.

"I control the Tribe that had the strength of 30,000 men." He said as Hiccup stumbled back in shock as Dathomire walked up and pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, making Dagur yelp.

"Leave Berk _now._ " He snarled as Dagur hastily nodded and jumped aboard the nearest ship.

"Retreat!" He yelled as all the other Berserkers ran to their chieftain and clamored onto the boats.

"Mark my words this won't be the last you'll see of me!" Dagur yelled as they sailed away, Hiccup breathing heavily.

"That was awesome!" Tuffnut exclaimed as they all ran up to Hiccup and Dathomire.

"Whoever is hiding can come out now!" Astrid yelled as the once bare village sprung to life, people running out of their houses, dragons not far behind.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup!" They all cheered as Hiccup shook his head.

"No, I'd probably be dead by now if it weren't for Dathomire, he's the one who really saved us." Hiccup admitted as all eyes turned to Dathomire, who blushed a furious red and hid behind Valkyrie.

"N-No, all of it was Hiccup." He said quietly from behind Valkyrie's wing.

"Oh, right." Hiccup said awkwardly as he looked around.

"How about all of you just, uh, go make sure there is no damage to the town." He said as the crowd nodded and dispersed, mumbling things as they walked.

"Sorry I put you on the spot like that." Hiccup apologized.

"It's fine, I really just came here because I forgot my gauze at your house." Dathomire said as Hiccup laughed.

"Yeah, I was wondering what those were doing there, I'll be right back." He said as he ran back to his house and 5 minutes later he came back with the roll of gauze.

"Here." He said as he handed them to him.

"Thanks." Dathomire said as he mounted Valkyrie and took off.

"So, he saved your life just because he was looking for gauze, wow." Astrid said as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"He still saved my life, did he?" He asked as Astrid giggled and punched him on the arm as Toothless walked up to them, an excited look on his face.

" _Where's my cod?"_ He asked excitedly as Hiccup froze.

"In the ocean." He said nervously as Toothless smacked him with his tail, hard.

"Ow!" Hiccup yelped as Astrid laughed.

"Haha, very funny." Hiccup said dryly.

"Yes, yes it is."


	10. How to Be a Good Whatever We Are

"Hey Mr. Inventor! Wanna go for a flight?" Astrid asked as she walked into the forge to find Hiccup hastily melting and molding some metal before dipping it into buckets of water.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Astrid, the dragons invited me to go to Hookfang's 21st birthday bash." Hiccup apologized as Astrid gave him a sad look, but then brightened back up.

"Hey! What if I go with you?" She asked as Hiccup gave her an unsure look.

"Are you sure? Dragons party hard. The last time I went to a dragon party I was almost too afraid to transform out of my full Night Fury form." Hiccup said.

"Oh come on, I can handle it." She said dismissively as Hiccup shrugged and nodded.

"Ya know, I _really_ dont think its a good idea, how about I'll leave early and we can go on a night flight, just us." He said as Astrid gave him an angry look, but backed down.

"Fine." She said angrily as she stomped out and Hiccup looked back down at the Gronkle iron arm guards in his hands and slid them onto his wrists along with a Gronkle iron chest plate with a red and black strike class symbol on it.

"Hmmm." Hiccup said thoughtfully as he looked into a piece of shiny metal as a fake mirror, "I think..." He trailed off as he dug through a box and pulled out a little comb, brushing his hair in all crazy directions while messing it up with his hands as well.

"Yep! That'll do the trick!" He said as he put the comb away and grabbed a box off the counter and took off towards the direction of the cove.

* * *

" _Oi! Hiccup! Nice of you to join the party!"_ Hookfang said as Hiccup landed in the bustling cove, every inch of it was completely covered with dragons.

"Hey Hookfang! Where should I put this?" He asked as he gestured to the box in his arms.

" _You didn't have to get me anythi- what is it?"_ Hookfang asked excitedly as Hiccup opened the box to reveal a piece of badass (it's not a bad word when used like this) armor, with bright orange and red flames snaking down the neck part to the part that went to his underbelly, which pitch black with little bits of painted embers on it.

" _Whoa! INVITE HICCUP TO ALL YOUR PARTIES!"_ He yelled as Hiccup blushed as all the dragons ran over to admire Hookfang's newly acquainted armor.

" _Whoa! Hiccup, how did you get those flames like that?!"_ Barf asked as he looked at them.

" _And the embers!"_ Belch added.

"Oh, just a bit of paint that I invented so that it is water proof, fire proof, and should last for about 10 years." Hiccup said as the dragons all 'oooh'd.

" _Is Toothless here yet?"_ Hiccup asked as Hookfang shook his head.

" _He's always 'fashoinably' late."_ He said dramatically, flopping his wings around in an over-exaderated way as Toothless landed silently behind him, making all the laughing dragons abruptly stop.

" _Oh! I'm the last full Night Fury! I know Hiccup's mom! I love Stormfly-"_

" _Ahem."_ Toothless said, making Hookfang freeze in terror.

" _Hiccup, I like what you did with your hair."_ Toothless said as Hiccup ran his hand through his hair as Toothless looked back at Hookfang.

" _The thing is, I, uh, it's complicated, you see it sorta, I-"_ He was at a loss for words as Toothless walked by and smacked him with his tail before looking around.

" _Hey? Where's Stormfly, Meatlug, and Sharpshot?"_ He asked as Hookfang scoffed and rolled his eyes.

" _Do you really think I'd invite those squares to something like this?"_ He accused before flying to the other side of the cove, leaving a fuming Toothless.

"Toothless, calm down." Hiccup said warily as Toothless took a few deep breaths and turned away.

" _Why'd I even come?"_ He snarled to himself before taking off, Hiccup not far behind, the cool night air felt amazing on their scales as they sliced through the clouds like butter.

"Hookfang's a snob, I can tell you that for sure." Hiccup said.

" _Almost as snobby as Snotlout."_ Toothless added as Hiccup gave him an unsure noise.

"They're both very snobby." He said as they both laughed and flew farther and farther away from the partying dragons in silence, enjoying the scenery.

"It's so peaceful out here." Hiccup commented, breaking the silence.

" _Yeah, it's like the gods made sure tonight was a beautiful."_ Toothlesssaid as Hiccup mentally smacked himself.

"I promised Astrid a night flight!" Hiccup exclaimed as he sped off towards the village.

" _That kid is head over heels for that girl."_ Toothless chuckled to himself.

* * *

"I-It's just, I feel like he doesn't want to hang out with me anymore." Astrid stuttered to her mother, Ingrid, who hugged her in pity.

"It's okay, he's the heir, and a blacksmith, and part dragon, you can't expect him to always have an open schedule." Ingrid said as Astrid sniffed a little bit.

"I mean, I know he is a busy guy, but it seems like he never has the time of day for me." She said.

"I'm sure that's not true." Ingrid comfortated.

"Yes it is! Today he blew me off for Hookfang's birthday party! I didn't even know dragons had parties." Astrid said.

"Look, I'll go talk to Stoick and make sure Hiccup hangs out with you-"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! I'll sound like a desperate lover girl!" She exclaimed angrily as a slight knock could be heard at the door.

"How about tonight, we just have a girls night, since your father and brother are out on that fishing trip it'll be just us!" Ingrid exclaimed as Astrid slightly smiled and Ingrid opened the door to reveal a very out of breath Hiccup.

"Hello Mrs. Hofferson. Is Astrid there?" He asked shakily as Ingrid nodded and let him inside.

"Astrid! I'm so sorry! I'm a terrible what ever we are! So if your willing to, do you still want to go on that flight?" He asked as Astrid gave him a shocked look, but got up anyway and put on her shoulder pads and grabbed her axe.

"Uh, sure." She said as Hiccup smiled happily and she walked out, Hiccup shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Look, I'm really sorry. I've just been caught up in everything. The dragons have been inviting me to every single social event that they possibly can and I've been making new armor and weapons for myself at the forge and I've just been straight up busy." He stuttered as Astrid giggled and steered Stormfly closer to him and kissed him on the lips

"Oh shut up." She said as Hiccup gave her a confused look as she continued to kiss him, this time more seductively before pulling away after about 10 seconds.

"Um, I'd like to speak with Astrid, not the crazy lady that just kissed me." Hiccup said as Astrid giggled.

" _Ooooh."_ Stormfly said as Hiccup rolled his eyes _._

 _"_ Don't you have something better to do than watch us kiss?" He asked as Stormfly smirked.

" _Nope!"_ She said as Hiccup rolled his eyes and they continued a nice glide for another 10 minutes before heading back over to Astrid's house and dropping her off.

"Bye Hiccup." She said as she slipped into the house.

"And you said he didn't care about you." Ingrid said as Astrid rolled her eyes and threw her axe on the table.

"I'm going to bed." She said as she ran upstairs, Ingrid close behind.

"They are totally in love." She muttered to herself as they walked into their separate bedrooms, leaving the house silent.


	11. Riders of Draak (part 1)

**This story idea came from FireWolf2012**

"Can you just listen for once?!" Stoick snapped at Hiccup, who was sitting irritably on the staircase.

"But I just want to go mapping islands! I'll be gone for a week at most!" Hiccup snapped as he got up and flashed his pupils in a threatening manner.

"Did you just _threaten_ me?" Stoick said, angrily appalled as Hiccup glared at him.

"It's just one week! You don't put any trust in me! My arm is healed! My wing is perfectly fine! I even figured out how to turn my clothes into scales!" Hiccup snapped as his clothes turned from the green and brown fabric to dark green scales before turning back to normal.

"Because there are so many people out there that would do anything to kidnap you! All Berserkers and Outcasts are on high alert just for you! There is even, no, he's too far up north for that." Stoick said as he looked back over at Hiccup, who now had a hopeful expression.

"NSo." He said flatly.

"Come _on!_ You let Dathomire live on his own even _after_ you knew he was your son." Hiccup exclaimed dramatically.

"Because he was doing fine on his own. _You_ on the other hand is used to village life." Stoick said as Hiccup groaned.

"Please! I'm begging you! W-What if mom is on one of those islands?! Huh?!" Hiccup said as Stoick froze, whenever Hiccup used the 'what if I find mom' trick he almost always let him go, but not today.

"You said that the last 3 times you went searching for Valka. So no." He said firmly as Hiccup groaned and stormed up into his room.

"I don't really care." He muttered as he grabbed a pencil and angrily scribbled something down before grabbing a bag, a few extra pairs of clothes, and his journal.

"Bye Berk, so you in a week." He muttered as he threw the note onto his bed and jumped out his window, using his wings to silence the fall before throwing the bag over his shoulder and towards Toothless, who was waiting near the front of the house.

" _We gotta go now."_ Hiccup whispered as Toothless rolled his eyes.

" _Are you sneaking out?"_ He asked in a scolding tone of voice.

" _Well I left a note, now come on."_ He said as Toothless rolled his eyes, and they were off, quickly and silently.

* * *

"Hiccup." Stoick asked gently as he knocked on Hiccup's closed door and carefully opened it, making sure not to drop the plate of food in his hands.

"I brought you some-" He stopped as he noticed the empty room and put the food on his desk before picking up the note and curiously reading it.

 **Dear dad,**

 **I'm going to get in trouble. I know that. I went to go explore outside the archipelago. I am listening to your warning about the northern part but I'm going to the west. I'll be back in a week.**

 **-HHH III**

"HICCUP!"

* * *

"Okay, so where do we start?" Hiccup asked as he and Toothles glided through the misty outer reaches of the archipelago before finally reaching a sunny patch of sky.

" _How about there?"_ Toothless asked as he gestured to an island that was barely visible in the horizon.

"Okay! Let's go explore the western part of the world!" Hiccup exclaimed as they zoomed towards the little island.

* * *

"Okay, well that was a dud." Hiccup said flatly as they flew past the little island.

 _"Yneah, the only thing we got was a face full of rocks."_ Toothless added as he looked back at the rock-covered island.

"Well what about that one?" Hiccup asked as he pointed to an island not far away.

" _Sure, like that one is going to be anymore interesting than-"_ Toothless was cut off by a roar and whoop of happiness as they saw a few dragons with _riders_ on their backs.

"What?" Hiccup asked in shock as they started to follow the strange riders back to the island and stealthily landed behind a hut and poked their heads curiously from behind the hut to see a village, bustling with dragons and their riders.

" _Whoa, another village that befriended dragons?"_ Toothless asked as they looked in shock as the dragons and riders flocked to the town square, where a big man with dark grey hair and amber eyes stood, smiling widely as the people and dragons walked near him, he was accompanied by a black and blue Nightmare.

"Today, as you all know, is the day that my great-great grandfather befriended a Night Fury and brought peace to this village!" The man yelled as they all cheered.

"And then a few decades later, my grandfather founded the tradition of having our dragons bite us! As a symbol of our strong bonds!" He exclaimed as Hiccup and Toothless both gasped and looked at each other in shock.

"If only Hagan would come to these types of events. That boy has a bit too much fun with that Night Fury." The man said as the all laughed as Hiccup gasped as Toothless wore a dazed stare.

"You're not the only one?" He asked in shock, but Toothless ignored his question.

" _Another Night Fury?!" He_ exclaimed as a few people turned their heads in their direction.

"Hey, who are you?" A boy about Hiccup's age asked as he and Toothless both froze and the boy gestured for his friends to follow him.

" _Run."_ Toothless whispered as they both took off as fast as they could.

"Hey! Wait!" The boy yelled as he grew a pair of lime green and yellow Nadder wings before racing after him, his friends close behind.

"We aren't going to hurt you!" The boy yelled as Toothless flew even faster away as a roar could be heard and two Night Furies popped up from the clouds, making Toothless flinch back and throw Hiccup off his back, who grew a pair of wings and shot up and flew next to Toothless, who stopped his warning snarl and looked at the other Night Fury in shock.

" _NightClaw?"_

 _"Toothless?"_

 **First off, I'm sorry that this chapter was short. Second off, I'M SORRY Gordon519! I was going to use your oc for this chapter but I had such**


	12. Riders of Draak (part 2)

**Jack was submitted by Gordon519 (I changed the character slightly) and Evan and Ryuu was submitted by Dux. (The rest of the Ocs are mine)**

" _H-How? I thought you were still in Valka's nest."_ Toothless asked in shock as the Night Fury flew towards him and nuzzled him affectionately.

" _I left the nest to search for you. Where did you go?"_ She asked as Toothless smiled and looked over at Hiccup.

" _I was unwillingly put into the Red Death's nest when she killed my parents."_ He explained as Nightclaw gave him a sad look.

" _The Red Death killed Skyra and Spikewing?"_ She asked in shock as Toothless nodded sadly, before looking back up happily.

" _Well a bright side is that I found the boy from the prophecy! Nightclaw, I'd like to introduce you to Hiccup."_ He said as Hiccup waved and shook her paw.

"Nice to meet you." He said as Nightclaw shook his hand.

"Sooooo, you're a Night Fury shapeshifter?" The boy asked as Hiccup nodded.

"Name's Hiccup." Hiccup introduced.

"Hagan, heir to the Draak tribe." The boy introduced as the teens that saw Hiccup caught up to them, panting for breath.

"Oh, and that's Finn, Evan, Jack, and Lilia." Hagan introduced as a Nadder, Skrill, Timberjack, and Changewing (in that order) shapeshifters flew next to him.

"W-Why were you flying so _fast!"_ Finn exclaimed as a red and orange Nadder flew up next to him, allowing him to take a break from flying.

"S-Sorry. I'm not from around here and I'm kinda cautious when it comes to new lands." Hiccup apologized.

"So? Where are you from?" Lilia asked as she poked her head up in between them, making Hiccup flinch back.

"Berk. It's an island right in the middle of the Barbaric Archipelago." Hiccup said as they all gave him a confused look.

"Berk? Isn't that place known for its brutal dragon killing, I think the story was a dragon killed their chief's family, right?" Evan asked as he flew up to them on an electric blue Skrill. (Dux made that pun not me. [Even though I thought it was awesome ;) ])

"That's outdated information by about 7 months. I actually _am_ the chief's son. I was bitten by my friend Toothless right here about 7 months ago and it totally looked like a murder, by me-"

"So your dad thought you killed yourself?" Jack asked, confused, as Hiccup shook his head.

"Well, not exactly. When I transformed, all my clothes tore, and of course, there was blood everywhere, _and_ one of my scales was placed perfectly next to the pile of bloody clothes. So it looked like the Night Fury, which was me, had killed human me. Does that make sense?" He asked as they all nodded.

" _Why does Hiccup look so familiar? I swear to the gods I've seen him somewhere before!"_ Nightclaw exclaimed as she angrily looked at Hiccup's face, her silvery-purple eyes staring deep into his very soul.

" _Uh, Nightclaw, he's Valka's son."_ Toothless said as Nightclaw's eyes widened in excitement and wonder.

" _You're the son Valka used to always talk about?"_ She asked as Hiccup shrugged.

"Yeah. And she talked about me?" He asked as Nightclaw and Toothless both nodded.

" _Oh yeah. All the time. And let me tell you we have some very embarrassing baby stories about you." _Toothless smirked as Hiccup's cheeks blushed dark red.

"Nightclaw always talked about how she used to live in another nest. _You're_ her long lost best friend?" Hagan asked as Toothless nodded.

" _I'm still extremely confused."_ The Skrill asked as Hagan slapped his forehead.

"I completely forgot! Hiccup, this is Ryuu, RazorWing, HotShot, and Breeze." Hagan introduced as he pointed to the Skrill, a grey Timberjack, the Nadder, and a light green Changewing.

"Wait a minute?" Hiccup asked as he looked at the 5 shapeshifters, "How are you not full dragons?" He asked.

"There's a good Alpha that doesn't live to far away, once we learn to fly we head out there and he changes us to our shapeshifting forms." Evan explained.

"Oh. Yeah, back on Berk I'm the only shapeshifter on the island. 'Guess once you kill the only way of turning people back into humans, a lot of people shy away." He said.

"What do you mean 'killed'? Did you kill an alpha dragon?" Finn asked curiously.

"Well, yes and no. She was a beta Queen. The Red Death to be exact." He said as they all gasped before smiling and clapping.

"That's amazing! We've heard about the Red Death and we all just wanted to beat the crap out of her. So how'd you do it? Especially unscathed?" Hagan asked curiously as Hiccup sighed.

"Well I didn't come out of the battling without a loss." He said as he turned his foot back into the prostatic leg.

" _Oooooh, that looks like that hurt."_ RazorWing said as he sympathetically looked at the little piece of metal.

" _Yeah, not good."_ Breeze added.

"Well it's better than death." Hiccup commented as Toothless smiled cheekily and nudged him.

"And without Toothless, I'd be as good as dead right now." He said as they all 'oooh'd.

"So, can you tell us the whole story?" Lilia asked.

"Sure. It all started when I ran into the woods..."

* * *

"Ugh! Why can't he ever listen! He couldn't have waited two or three months!" Stoick raged as Sharpshot rolled his eyes.

" _I don't blame him for leaving."_ He muttered under his breath as Stoick's head snapped over in his direction and he grabbed a knife on the table before throwing it right where Sharpshot was sitting, almost killing him if it were not for him jumping off the little chair he sat on.

"I don't need any of your snarkiness! I know what dragon snark sounds like! I hear it from Hiccup all the time!" He hissed as Sharpshot instantly bolted upstairs and hid under Hiccup's bed.

"Why can't he just listen to me? Just once..."

* * *

"Hey? Have any of you guys seen Hiccup?" Astrid asked as she walked up to the riders, who all shrugged.

"We were going to ask you the same question." Fishlegs said.

" _Maybe he was up late last night and he's still sleeping."_ Stormfly offered as they all gave her a skeptical look.

" _At 1:30 in the afternoon?"_ Hookfang asked as she shrugged.

" _I dunno? Hiccup' can be pretty unpredictable."_ She said.

" _But then where's Toothless?"_ Meatlug asked.

"Hey! What's this?" Tuffnut asked as they all looked over at him, who was looking curiously over at a little note propped up on a table.

"Oh. It's just a note from Hiccup." He said unenthusiastically as all their eyes widened.

"Wait?! A note! A booby trapped note!" He yelled as Snotlout rolled his eyes and snatched the note from his hands.

"All of us are going to explode!" Tuffnut yelled as he dove under a table and covered his head as all of them rolled their eyes and read the note:

 **Hey guys! So I decided to go explore some new lands outside of the archipelago. See you guys in a week!**

 **-HHH III**

"Oh, he's just off exploring." Ruffnut said, bored.

"Yeah, typical Hiccup." Fishlegs added as he slumped down.

" _Can't imagne Stoick's too happy about that."_ Hookfang said.

" _Yeah, he's been weirdly protective of him lately."_ Stormfly added.

" _Who cares?! We don't have to do training! Party at my place!"_ Belch exclaimed.

" _Ugh. I'm still tired from my party."_ Hookfang said as Stormfly and Meatlug gave him a confused look.

" _What party?"_

* * *

"Then, my wings finally melted back into my skin and _BAM!_ I smashed into the Queen's tail at full force and fell into the inferno below, I would've died _easily._ But thanks to Toothless, I only lost my leg." Hiccup said as they all stared at him in wonder.

"What was the reunitation with your dad like?" Hagan asked as Hiccup shrugged.

"Not much really. He seemed glad to see me and I was glad to see him without an axe in his hand." Hiccup said.

"Really? Because if something like that ever happened with my dad, he would be crying tears of joy, screaming around to everyone how I wasn't dead, and probably even kiss me on the forehead. Which he never does _ever."_ Hagan said as Hiccup shrugged.

"Well my dad's name is Stoick and he definitely lives up to his name. He hates showing emotion and vulnerability. He locks it up somewhere deep inside and throws away the key." He explained.

" _So Toothless saved your life and you became a shapeshifter. Then what?"_ Ryuu asked.

"Well I met my long-lost half brother that my dad didn't even know existed. So that was interesting. I was also poisoned, broke my arm, sliced my wing, was almost killed by two separate maniacs, and even went powerless for a week because of a dare by some friends." He said as they all stared at him in shock.

"And how old are you?" Evan asked.

"Almost 16." He said plainly.

"Oh my gods! I'm 18 and you've done so much more than me!" He exclaimed as Hiccup sheepishly smiled and shrugged.

"Hey, you know how'd really like you? My dad." Hagan said as Hiccup froze.

"N-No, really. The only chief I've met and wanted to talk to is my dad." He said as Hagan rolled his eyes.

"Come on! How do you know you wouldn't like him if you've never met him?" He asked as Hiccup sighed and nodded.

"If you say so." He said as they started to fly back over to the village.

"Hey dad!" Hagan yelled as the same man from before turned around and glared at him.

"Where were you during the ceremony?" He asked accusingly as Hagan backed up nervously.

"W-Well. Nightclaw and I, uh..." He trailed off, struggling for words and Finn stepped in.

"What he means to say sir is that we got a bit carried off." He said as he revealed Hiccup, who was currently standing awkwardly next to Toothless.

"Wow. And I thought Nightclaw was the last one." The chief of Draak said as he walked over to Toothless, who looked around awkwardly.

" _Hi?"_ He said as the chieftain laughed, making Hiccuo and Toothless both nervously laugh.

"So! Who are you?" The chief asked in a friendly tone of voice as he stuck out his hand, which Hiccup shook.

"My name's Hiccup sir. I'm the heir to Berk." He said as the chief shook his hand enthusiastically, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Is your father Stoick the Vast?" He asked as Hiccup slowly nodded.

"Uh, yes, how did you know?" He asked as the chief laughed.

"I was at the Great Gathering of Chieftains 15 years ago! We were the only two to survive!" He said with a slightly confusing amount of excitement.

"Uhhhhh, okay." Hiccup said awkwardly as he gave Toothless a confused look, which he got back in return.

"He seemed the most hell-bent on killing the dragons. Oh what a good time." He said, making Hiccup even more confused.

" _What do you mean? Good time?"_ Toothless asked.

"Oh, just that Drago Bludvist. He cracks me up." He said as all of the Draakan riders started to exchange uncomfortable looks.

"Uh, dad? Didn't that Drago guy _kill_ people?" Hagan asked nervously.

"Yes! But one person I regret those dragons not ripping apart is that bratty Stoick." He said, a lot more darker than before as Hiccup and Toothless both gasped and backed away.

"Dad! Did you just say you wanted him to _kill_ Hiccup's father?" Hagan asked, fear evident in his voice.

"Why of course. He was most deserving of it-"

"Don't you _ever_ talk bad about my dad! He's a great man that has successfully lead Berk for over 20 years!" Hiccup snapped, he was pissed now.

"But why are you mad? He wanted to kill you. His only son." He said as he grew a pair of dark red and black Nightmare wings and made his pupils turn to slits before turning into his full Monstrous Nightmare self, except this Nightmare was a Titanwing, one that was even bigger than most.

" _If I can't kill Stoick, I guess I'll just have to kill the next best thing."_ The chief snarled as Hiccup glared at him and turned into his Night Fury self.

" _You're on."_

 **PLZ DONT KILL ME! I'm soooooo sorry! I know three parters suck but I couldn't fit all of this into one chapter, so I had to make one more. I hope you won't kill me.**


	13. Riders of Draak (part 3)

"Ha! You fight like you fly." The chieftain exclaimed as he multiple blasts of fire at Hiccup, who dodged them all.

"You do realize that was a compliment right?" Hiccup asked as he shot a plasma blast in his direction, making Hagan flinch as it hit the man with full force, making him fly up and dive-bomb him, but Toothless shot a plasma blast before he had a chance.

"Toothless, no. I got this one." He said as Toothless gave him a confused look, before backing off.

"This is crazy! Dad! Just leave him alone!" Hagan screamed in anger as the chief tackled Hiccup and pinned him down, but Hiccup had a trick up his sleeve, well, trick up his hand as he shot a big, bright purple flame from the palm of his hand, making the huge Nightmare jump back as Hiccup stood back up, his arm had a deep cut but with all the adrenaline coursing through him, it felt like nothing.

"What did my dad ever do to you that makes you want to kill me?!" Hiccup asked angrily as the chief got up and changed back into a human while Hiccup stayed half dragon, just in case.

"He killed about 5 or 6 dragons that night. My draconian brothers and sisters, gone, thanks to that monster. He even took a swing at me before I fled." He explained as Hiccup continued to glare at him.

"So?!" Hiccup quickly snapped as the chief snarled and shot a ball of fire at him, which he dodged.

"So?! So he killed my own kind in front of me!" He exclaimed in fury.

"Well in Hiccup's defense, his dad tried to kill him when he was a dragon." Finn piped up.

" _Why are they even fighting?! Ugh! Sometimes humans are so weird!"_ Nightclaw exclaimed as the fighting resumed as Toothless walked up next to her.

" _Tell me about it. I hang around normal humans for a living. Hiccup was the only shapeshifter I knew before I came here."_ He said as a plasma blast was shot dangerously close to Toothless's head.

" _Hey! Watch it!"_ He snapped irritably as Hiccup shot him a glare.

"How! I'm _sooooo_ sorry for trying to fight this insane maniac!" He snapped as he was tackled again.

" _Are you sure that kid is the person from the prophecy?"_ She asked questionably as the chief pinned Hiccup down.

"Hey! That hurts!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless rolled his eyes and banged his head on a nearby tree.

" _I gave you those powers so you could defend yourself! Imagine what this fight would be like if I never bit you!" _Toothless yelled as Hiccup somehow flipped the chief over and pinned him down instead, making the Draakan riders cheer, expect for Hagan, who was shielding his eyes and looking away.

"Yeah! You go Hiccup!" Evan screamed as orange and blue fire collided, making a stunning light show and the two continued to try and tear eachother apart.

* * *

 _"Woo-hoo! Finish him off_!" Toothless exclaimed as Hiccup stood there, panting as he pinned down the chief, who was squirming violently as Hiccuo's pupils turned from primitive slits to large orbs.

"I won't kill you. I could never kill anything, dragon or human. So I'm going to let you off with a warning, don't you _ever_ insult my father or me _ever_ again." Hiccup snarled as Toothless let out a disappointed groan and the Draakans sighed in relief as they looked around.

"Hey? Where's Lilia and Breeze?" Jack asked as he looked around, RazorWing's head high in the air, trying to get a good look at the surroundings.

" _There!_ " RazorWing exclaimed as he gestured to Lilia and Breeze, who were flying next to a familiar blue Thunderdrum.

"Ugh! WHY?!" Hiccup screamed as all four of them landed and NightClaw and Toothless kept the chieftain pinned down and Hiccup nervously turned back into a human and walked towards Stoick, who was glaring at him _hard_.

"Hey dad... I found another island." He said sheepishly.

"I tell you _not_ to go exploring for you're own safety and _this_ is what I see?! A huge cut on your arm! Your face all bruised up! I went up to your room to apologize yesterday night! And I find a not saying that you completely disobeyed me?! Saddle up, we're going hom." Stoick muttered angrily as Hiccup shot an angry glare at Lilia.

" _Really? Out of all the people you could've gotten you got my dad?"_ He asked in annoyance.

" _Well he said he was looking for you, and I wasn't just going to lie."_ She retorted as Hiccup looked back over at the chieftain.

"Dad! We can't just leave! What about this guy." He said as Stoick whipped around to face him angrily.

"You have 5 minutes." He said coolly as Hiccup nodded in an annoyed way.

" _Geez, that guy's overprotective._ " NightClaw muttered as Toothless lightly smirked.

" _Oh, you have no idea._ " He said as Hagan let out an animalistic cry as three shapeshifters, one of them a Nadder and the other two Gronkles came and took their chief away.

"Sir, you'll be going into the dungeon for a long time." The Nadder shapeshifter said as they walked away, all three of them in their half dragon form on high alert.

"Um, Hiccup, I'm not expert but your arm is bleeding an awful lot." Finn pointed out as Hiccup looked at his bleeding arm and it really _was_ bleeding a lot, not slowing down at all.

"Oh no." Hiccup muttered as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

"Hiccup!" They all exclaimed in fright as Toothless and Stoick both rolled their eyes.

" _He's really squimish when it comes to blood._ " Toothless explained as they all calmed down and Jack walked up to Hiccup and looked at his arm.

"Eh, I can fix it." He said as he raise Hiccup's arm and touched it with his fingers, that let out an icy blew as Hiccup's skin almost zipped itself back up, his arm looking as good as new.

" _H-How?"_ Toothless asked inshock as Jack laughed.

"I've been able to do that for as long as I can remember. It just kind of happens whenever I touch a broken part of the body." He explained.

"Toothless, just carry him back until he regains consciousness. We're heading back." Stoick said as Toothless nodded and carefully picked up Hiccup.

" _But what about, us?_ " NightClaw asked as Toothless sadly looked at her.

" _NightClaw, Berk is my home and Draak is yours. We can't be together._ " He sighed as NightClaw's eyes started to water.

" _We're the last Night Furies. It's up to us to start to repopulate the species."_ She said as Toothless sighed.

" _Maybe someday... But today's not that day. Goodbye NightClaw."_ Toothless said as he took off.

" _Goodbye Toothless._ " She whimpered as Toothless sped away, trying not to look back.

" _Wow, tough break._ " Ryuu said, making NightClaw jump.

" _Yeah, really._ " Breeze said.

" _And I thought I had a sad love life. For a dragon named HotShot, I'm really not that much of a catch for the ladies._ " HotShot said as NightClaw turned her head towards the direction where Toothless took off.

* * *

"Where did you go?" Astrid asked as she looked at the little note in concern as she stared out into the open ocean and sighed.

"Ugh! He's infuriating! Also, why didn't he invite us to go exploring?! It would've been fun!" She screamed as she tore up the note and threw it over the rocky cliffs, it slowly gliding down into the water.

"Sometime I wonder why I even have a crush on him." She sighed as a squawk could be heard and she turned around, expecting it to be Stormfly, but it was actually SunSpot and atop him, Asmund. (If you don't remember, Asmund is Astrid's brother and SunSpot is his dragon)

"Oh what? Are you going to taunt me about how Hiccup always ditches me?!" Astrid asked angrily as Asmund jumped off of SunSpot's back and walked over to her.

"Well, I was gonna. But then I saw how bummed you were. So now I don't know what I'm doing here." He said as Astrid slightly giggled.

"Ya know, for an annoying 12-year-old, you're not as horrible of a sibling as I always say." She said as Asmund pushed her over, making them both laugh.

"Yeah, well I didn't think you were my sister who was worried about a guy. That was Alsea's job, but then she got married and moved outside the archipelago. I miss that crazy girl. Always obsessing over how cute her beloved Cuyler is." Asmund mused as Astrid laughed before sighing.

"I can't believe she's 18 and married. I'm not even gonna think about marrying someone until I'm at least 20." She said with certainty as SunSpot squawked and a dark green shadow shot over the mountains and landed near the siblings as Hiccup turned back into his human form.

"Hey Astrid! You'll never guess what we found on a new island-" Hiccup was cut off of his excited fast-talk by Astrid getting up and slapping him across the face.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for-"

"I'll tell you what that was for!" Astrid snapped as Hiccup instantly became very quiet as Asmund smirked, wanting more violence, "You always ditching me! You know how much fun it would be to go exploring new lands together?! And then you just go by yourself?! You got a lot of nerve!"

"Look, I'm sorry! I went behind my dad's back when I did this. I got in trouble! I didn't want you guys to get in trouble too." Hiccup argued.

"And let me guess! You're breaking your punishment right now!" She exclaimed angrily as Hiccup glared at her.

"I just wanted to tell you that we found another Night Fury along with other shapeshifters!" Hiccup yelled as Astrid's glare turned from angry to sad in a second.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just wanted to hang out with you more, just us. You're always off doing something alone with Toothless and it just makes me feel left behind." She sighed as Hiccup stopped his angry glare and hugged her.

"I don't want you to feel left behind, it's just, Toothless and I have so much in common and we are just so different. Also, Toothless is like my go-to, my wing man and all the other things you can think of. But there's one thing that he isn't, my rock. You're my rock Astrid, when I fly too high Toothless follows, but you push me down and make me think before I do something. Please Astrid, just give me another chance." He begged as Astrid smiled and nodded.

"Of course you moron!" She exclaimed as she punched him on the shoulder playfully as Asmund did a quiet 'yes!' because of her slight violence.

"Don't you have better things to do than watch us forgive eachother?" Astrid asked as Asmund shook his head.

"No, not really. Gustav is on a fishing trip so I really don't have anyone to hang around with." He said as Astrid rolled her eyes and jumped onto Hiccup's back and took off.

"Hiccstrid, that's a good ship name, I should write that down." He said as he scoured himself for a note pad and/or a pencil.

 **I know the title sucks**


	14. 16th Birthday

**Chapter summary: It's Hiccup's 16th birthday! And everyone has different plans for him. Toothless, an awesome, action-packed night full of awesomeness and excitement. Stoick, a father-son night where he can really bond with him. The other riders, an awesome party. And Astrid, who just wants 5 minutes with him to finally confess her feelings for him. Obviously, things don't go too great. (Very loosely based off of the SpongeBob episode 'Overbooked')**

"We have to be very quiet. Hiccup's a light sleeper." Stoick whispered as he and the rest of the teens and dragons stood in front of the door to Hiccup's room.

"So should we just throw the confetti at him or?..." Snotlout trailed off as he held up a handful of colorful confetti in the air.

"Just throw it at him." Stoick said as he gently pushed open the door and they all walked in, where Hiccup was sleeping soundly in his bed.

"3, 2, 1." Stoick mouthed then they all screamed;

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" And threw handfuls of confetti at the now awake teen, who had fallen out of his bed in shock.

"Ow!" He yelped as he looked up groggily.

"Wha?" Hiccup asked in confusion as Astrid rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of his head.

"It's your birthday moron." She stated obviously.

"Oh, oh yeah." He said dumbly as he looked around.

"The big one six!" Stoick exclaimed cheerfully.

"Y-Yeah." Hiccup stuttered as Toothless gave him a fake angry look.

" _You didn't even tell me that today was your birthday! Talk about 'friendship.'_ " He said in a fake annoyed tone of voice as Hiccup nervously laughed.

"Well no one has really cared about it before, so I kinda don't care anymore either." He admitted as everyone sighed and looked away regretfully.

"N-No. I mean, I really was a loser back then-"

"No you weren't, you aren't any different from who you were back then who you are now." Stoick said.

" _Yeah, now you just have awesome superpowers!_ " Toothless exclaimed as Hiccup let out a faint chuckle before getting up and following them all downstairs, where a medium-sized present sat.

"Please don't tell me this is from the twins or Snotlout." He muttered as the twins and Snotlout rubbed the backs' of their necks' nervously.

"That was one time." Snotlout defended.

"I _thought_ I was getting a nice, thoughtful gift from my _friends_ but instead I got a face full of bugs." He snipped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up. They put _bugs_ in a box then gave it to you?!" Astrid asked in shock as Hiccup shot them a glare before nodding and turning back towards the present.

"So what is it?" He asked as he started to rip open the wrapping paper to reveal a little Viking helmet.

"You're mother would've wanted you to have it." Stoick sighs as Hiccup looked at it thoughtfully, stroking it slightly.

"It's half of her breast plate." He added as Hiccup flinched his arm away as all the riders and dragons snickered.

"Uh, thanks?" He said awkwardly.

"It's a matching set." Stoick said as Hiccup's jaw dropped slightly as he looked at his father's helmet then back down at his own. _How_ on earth could they be a part of the same set?! One was way bigger than the other, unless...

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered as Toothless, who was trying his very best not to burst out laughing said;

" _That's your mom's?! Neither of those could fit her from what I remember._ " He commented.

"Well, put it on!" Stoick exclaimed cheerfully as Hiccup slowly picked the helmet up and looked at it nervously, the rest of the riders barely containing their laughter as he put it on. He looked dorky, that's for sure. He was not a person in which hats looked good on, but he couldn't just take it off.

"Thanks dad." He said as whole-heartedly as possible as Toothless nudged his arm and gestured him outside.

" _My present is out here,"_ He dropped his voice down a little lower, " _it's a lot better than a gross breast hat if you ask me._ " He muttered quietly as Hiccup smacked him on the head before following him outside to see a huge obstacle course, including small rigs set on fire, an arrow pointing to the same sea stacks Hiccup broke his arm on, and even an arrow that pointed into the ocean, that also what some different obstacles.

" _Ta da! It's a huge obstacle course!_ " Toothless exclaimed excitedly as Hiccup walked outside and looked around in shock at the gigantic course.

" _And after wards I have wrestling, target practice, and even a part where we have to dodge falling rocks! Doesn't that sound awesome!"_ He exclaimed as Hiccup gave him a shocked expression, but also nodded slightly.

"Yeah, yeah that does sound fun." He admitted, trying to hid the slight fear in his voice.

" _Meet me at the start at 7:00 tonight._ " He said before taking off.

"Anyway..." Stoick trailed off as Hiccup took off the helmet, "How about we go for a fishing trip, we leave at 6:30 tonight." He said before walking off, making Hiccup's heart stop.

'Oh no, oh gods no.' He thought nervously to himself as he looked over at the other riders, who didn't hear Stoick make his plans with him.

"Hey Hiccup, meet us in the Great Hall at 6:45 tonight. We're going to have an awesome party!" Snotlout exclaimed as they all took off too, leaving only Astrid.

"Hey, uh, Hiccup? Can you meet me at the highest cliff on Berk at 7:15 tonight." She said as Hiccup's mouth went dry as Astrid took off on Stormfly.

"Just my luck." He muttered as he kicked a rock and flew away.

* * *

"Are you excited?" Stoick asked as they got onto a ship and Hiccup nervously laughed.

"Y-Yeah." He said as Stoick laughed and punched him on the shoulder lovingly.

"Okay! Now lets begin. First, you look bait like this." Stoick said, but Hiccup wasn't really paying attention, he stared intently at the water before seeing a fish and diving off the boat and catching it with his mouth.

"Hiccup, can't you just fish normally for once?" Stoick asked, slightly angry as Hiccup nervously laughed and shrugged.

"It's just easier this way." He said as Stoick sighed and they started to row back to shore, making him sigh in relief, he was going to make it to the party the riders planned for him, thank the gods.

"Okay, now come on, I was thinking we could do a bit of hunting." Stoick said cheerfully as Hiccup's eyes widened in horror as he looked around and realized it was probably 6:45 by now.

"Okay, how about _you_ head on into the forest and I'll meet you there." Hiccup offered as Stoick gave him a suspicious nod before Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"Thanks!" He exclaimed as he shot from the ground and flew quickly towards the Great Hall.

"Hey Hiccup! We were wondering when you were going to get here." Snotlout exclaimed as Hiccup smiled and walked in.

"Hey guys." He said as he looked around to see all the riders and dragons, excluding Astrid, wearing party hats, eating food, and mostly being what they were, a bunch of crazy teenagers and young adults (in Hookfang's case).

"Pull up a chair and drink some mead. We stole a bunch from storage." Snotlout whispered as Hiccup groaned, were they seriously going to drink mead?

"I-I don't think so." He said as Snotlout shrugged and took a huge sip from his own mug.

"You're loss." He said as Hiccup lightly smiled and and started to eat some of the snacks until he remembered Stoick was waiting for him in the woods.

"Excuse me for just a sec, nature is calling." He said as he bolted out the door and sped towards the woods, which just so happened to go past Toothless's obstacle course.

" _Hey Hiccup! Just on time!_ " Toothless exclaimed as he shot a small plasma blast at one of the rings, making it reignite.

"Oh, hey Tooth." Hiccup said as he flew back over towards Toothless and lined up with him at the starting line.

" _You ready?!_ " He asked excitedly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hiccup muttered as they both sped through the very fun course, laughing next to eachother as they wove through the many loop-de-loops and tight fits, until Hiccup's ears caught onto a familiar voice yelling.

"HICCUP! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Crap! My dad!" He exclaimed as he accidentally smashed into a sea stack, paralyzing him for a quick moment before shaking his head as flying normally again.

"Toothless! I'll be right back." Hiccup yelled as Toothless nodded and continued through the obstacle course with no intentions of stopping.

* * *

"Okay! I'm here!" He yelled as he landed in the forest clumsily, Stoick gleaming as Hiccup looked at him nervously.

"Okay! Now that you're here we can begin." He whispered as Hiccup nodded and made his whole body cover in dark green scales, blending into the shadows of the night.

"First, we need to stalk our prey. So do you see that elk over there." Stoick whispered as Hiccuo nodded and looked at a beautiful elk drinking some water in a pond.

"Now, we need to strike fast and hard. So here's a bow. I need you to shoot it right in the heart and make it as painless as possible." Stoick directed as Hiccup nodded and grabbed the bow, taking a deep breath as he knocked the arrow and pulled back.

"Okay, now just aim it a little higher." Stoick whispered as softly as he could as Hiccup angled the bow up a little until he heard the whistle of a Night Fury from his amazing hearing and made a slight noise, making the elk look up in their direction before running off, making them both groan.

"Bummer, well while you look for some more prey on the ground, I'll look for some in the air." He lied as Stoick nodded and Hiccup shot up and bolted towards Toothless, who was getting into a defensive stance before he pounced, pinning Hiccup to the ground.

" _Just a fair warning, I was voted best wrestler of the nest 3 years in a row."_ He said confidently as Hiccup knocked Toothless off of him and shot a few plasma blasts in his direction.

"Well I got something that you don't have." Hiccup said confidently.

" _What?_ " Toothless asked, genuinely curious.

"Dragon nip!" He exclaimed as he some from a pocket in his pants and threw it at Toothless, making him fall to the ground instantly.

"Okay, I gotta go. I'll be right back." Hiccup muttered quickly as he took off back towards Stoick, but then remembered the party and bolted over there.

"Hey hicc-up! W-Where've you beeeen?" Snotlout asked in a very drunken state.

"N-Nowhere." He lied, knowing full well that Snotlout would have no idea that he was lying.

"Hey Hiccup. Which one comes first? The chicken or the egg?" Tuffnut asked in a drunk enough voice as well.

"It depends on you're perspective and is Fishlegs alright?" Hiccup asked in concern as he pointed to Fushlegs, who was passed out, lying on the floor.

"H-He's fine." Snotlout said dismissively as Ruffnut walked, well, more like stumbled, up to them as well.

"Y-You look f-unny." She said as he noticed he still had wings, a tail, and his ear plates.

"Y-Yeah, I guess I do." He said before walking out, the others not even noticing they were so intoxicated.

"Now to go to my dad." He muttered as he sprinted out the door and took off into the night towards the dark woods.

* * *

"Okay son. Now all you need to do is make no noise at all." Stoick whispered as Hiccup nodded and stared down another elk and pulled back on the bow before shooting it with perfect aim at the elk, the arrow jamming into the animal's heart, killing it instantly.

"Yes! You did it son!" He exclaimed as Hiccuo actually let out a slight triumphant laugh before his heart stopped as a familiar shadow flew overhead.

" _Hey! Hiccup! Why are you with you're dad?! It was our night tonight!"_ Toothless snapped.

"And what about us?!" Snotlout snapped as he, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs drunkenly got off their dragons.

"Is that _alcohol_ I smell in your breath?!" Stoick exclaimed furiously.

"What's it to you?" He asked with a slight slur.

" _You had two other plans?!_" Toothless exclaimed angrily before turning back over to the humans.

" _I made plans with him first!_ " He yelled as they all started to yell at each other, trying to claim Hiccup, who had just gotten sick of this and flew off to honor his final commitment for the night. Sure he was going to be 15 minutes late but hey, it was for Astrid.

* * *

"Before you yell at me, I just want to say-" Hiccup was cut off by Astrid pulling him into a deep kiss before pulling away, leaving him stunned.

"I love you." She muttered as Hiccup's eyes widened in shock.

"Wha..." He trailed off as Astrid laughed and gave him a rousing punch in the shoulder.

"I love you! And I know you've always had the biggest crush on me, soooooo, Hiccup, my birthday gift to you is to ask," she took a deep breath before continuing, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Hiccup was in shock. This was his childhood dream come true.

"Yes! Yes of course!" He exclaimed as Astrid laughed and they kissed again.

"I love you too." Hiccup said as Astrid smiled and they both started to walk back down to the village, Astrid's head propped up against Hiccup's shoulder lovingly.

 **Okay so three things, 1: I'M SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE ON WEDNESDAY! I was busy and then I wasn't going to write on a holiday, soooooo, yeah, sorry. 2: Did you guys like the chapter summary at the top of the chapter? Tell me in the reviews below. Also, _remember_ you can submit OCs and chapter ideas, just PM me anything you want to be a part of the story and I'll try my best to make a chapter or story arc out of it. **


	15. Dragon Vacation

**Hey guys, so I got some news that you might not totally like. I'm honestly really angry at myself that I put in all the magic and junk and I didn't just keep the one thing that was magical shapeshifting. So I think I'm just going to delete all the chapters with magic and junk and just start over on all that. But don't worry! All the chapters that _don't_ have magic and junk will still be there, safe and sound. Oh! Also, if you were wondering what was going to happen this chapter, Hiccup and Ethos were just going to fight, and then Freyos jumped in right before Ethos delivered the final blow and knocked him out before stripping him of his power. But then Ethos, now powerless, would've joined Alvin and Dagur and try ****to help take out Berk. Buuuuuut, that won't be happening. But if this made you sad, just do what I do when something doesn't happen that I want it to, write it yourself in the notes of your iPad! Or in a notebook! Now let's get into the chapter!**

 **Summary: The dragons decide to give Hiccup a belated birthday present, a vacation with just them! But their riders don't know and Hiccup, of course, thinks of a terrible lie before leaving. The riders then get suspicious and follow them, and when Astrid finds out, she hatches a plan to mess with her newly dubbed boyfriend. Story idea submitted by 'The Whispering Warrior' with some slight changes. (I'm sorry this took so long! I've been busy doing chapters that I don't even really like ㈳7)**

 _"Hiccup."_ Toothless whispered to Hiccup, who just rolled over in his bed.

" _Hiccup._ " He whispered again, except a bit louder shaking Hiccup as he groaned as his eyes slid open.

"What?" He muttered groggily.

" _Meet me downstairs in 5 minutes._ " He whispered before Hiccup sleepily sat up and Toothless ran downstairs to the other dragons, who were waiting patiently.

" _So'd you get him up?_ " Stormfly asked as Toothless nodded as Hiccup groggily walked down the stairs, yawning as he stretched.

"Oh, what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

" _You didn't tell him yet?_ " Meatlug asked as Hiccup looked at her, confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as Toothless smiled and nudged him slightly.

" _Well, we decided, as a belated birthday gift, we're taking you on a retreat! No full humans allowed!"_ He exclaimed.

 _"_ Oooooh, sounds fun, when do we leave and do your riders and my dad know?" Hiccup asked, making sure the dragons were sneaking him away.

 _"I wrote it down and showed it to him, thank the gods you taught me how to write._ " Toothless said as Hiccup smiled.

"Anytime." He said before the others gestured to the door.

 _"I wonder when we should leave._ " Hookfang said sarcastically as Hiccup stretched again before following them out.

 _"_ Stormfly? I was wondering where you went!" Astrid exclaimed as she ran through the village and hugged Stormfly happily.

"Wait a minute..." She trailed off as Hiccup froze.

"What are you all doing out here? At the break of dawn." She added, sending an accusing glare at Hiccup, who bit his lip nervously.

" _Don't tell her._ " Toothless whispered.

" _You don't think I don't know that._ Ummmmm, we're going on a, uh, training mission." He said, unsure of himself before a they all took off, Stormfly cooed before following them.

"Oh Haddock, thank the gods you're such a horrible lier." Astrid muttered, as she walked down towards the Great Hall to get some food.

* * *

The island they picked was actually very beautiful, it wasn't very far away and it had a small mountains that a cave was carved out of.

"I still feel slightly weird not bringing any supplies." Hiccup commented.

" _But dragons don't need supplies, we've lived off our wings and fire for as long as we've been around._ " Stormfly said as she used a dart to kill a fly that was bugging her.

" _And for some of us, darts._ " She added.

"Yeah, I guess. So now what should we do?" Hiccup asked as Toothless smacked him with his tail before gesturing to the sky.

" _We're a bunch of dragons, what do you think?_ " He said as Hiccup smirked and grew a pair of wings before bursting out of the cave.

"Catch me if you can!" He exclaimed as Toothless smiled and burst after him.

 _"Okay, who else agrees that if either Hiccup or Toothless was a girl, they'd totally fall for eachother?_ " Hookfang said as they all shrugged,

" _I dunno."_ Stormfly trailed off. " _I like him."_ She muttered very quietly to herself.

" _I can't really see them more than brotherly._ " Meatlug said before Toothless shot past them.

" _Well come on!_ " He screamed as he whipped by, the others shrugging before following them.

* * *

"Asmund! I need to borrow SunSpot!" Astrid exclaimed as she ran up to her brother, who was throwing the yellow and orange Nadder a fish.

"Why? Don't you have Stormfly?" He asked as she shook her head.

"That's why I need him. Hiccup ran off with the rest of the dragons and I'm the only one of my friends with the luxury of having a sibling with a dragon. Now can I please borrow him?" She asked as Asmund smirked deviously.

"Alright, but it's gonna cost you." He smirked as Astrid huffed.

"What do you want?" She asked, slightly angry.

"I want to ride around on either Hiccup or Toothless for a day, is it true that Night Furies can fly faster than the speed of sound?!" Asmund asked excitedly.

"Uh, of course! You'll be on the Hiccup express! That's what he gets for lying and running off with my dragon." She muttered before shaking hands with Asmund, who then whistled and SunSpot flew towards them.

"Okay, thanks." She said before mounting him and taking off.

* * *

"Okay! So I got SunSpot! Any luck training another dragon?" Astrid asked as she and SunSpot landed in the arena, where they all shook their heads.

"Well we can't all fit on him. What about us dragging you guys along in a boat." She suggested.

"Astrid, we are the great dragon riders of Berk! Do you expect us to be carted around on a little ship?" Snotlout questioned angrily.

* * *

SunSpot hovered over the Hooligan docks as the other four riders stood in the ship, Snotlout grumbling to himself angrily.

"This is not the respect I deserve." He mumbled.

"Lets go Sun." Astrid said as SunSpot flew across the sky, dragging the little sail boat behind him with a rope wrapped around his stomach.

"Not the respect!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Uh, since when do you care about sailing?" Tuffnut asked.

"Since just now!" Snotlout snapped angrily.

"Apparently someone didn't get his beauty sleep." Fishlegs muttered to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who both snickered.

* * *

"Maybe we shouldn't have had an eating contest before having a relay race." Hiccup muttered as he held his stomach in pain, the rest of the dragons groaning.

 _"I haven't eaten this much since I got to feeding time first._ " Toothless moaned as everyone gave him a confused look.

" _It was back at the sanctuary."_ He muttered as Hiccup shrugged and got up.

"Well, since I'm extremely tired and full, I'm off to bed." He said before turning into a full dragon and curling up into a nice ball in the corner.

" _Yeah, I think I'm off to bed too._ " Toothless muttered as he laid down next to Hiccup and fell asleep next to him.

" _Who else finds this adorable._ " Meatlug said as Toothless stirred in his sleep, putting a protective wing around Hiccup.

" _Well, I'm off to bed as well._ " Stormfly said as she walked to the other side of the cave and fell asleep, the others following in suit.

* * *

"You guys stay here, we're going to check out the island from above." Astrid said as she untied the rope from SunSpot's torso and flew over the island, noticing the same cave that Hiccup and the others were in.

"Lets check that out, and be silent." She whispered as SunSpot squawked quietly and hovered near the entrance, where Astrid then leaned in to see the sleeping dragons, her eyes gravitating towards Hiccup, who purred gently in his sleep.

"They left to go have a little vacation? Without us?" She asked, slightly hurt before SunSpot flew away and back over to the ship, where a plan hatched in Astrid's head.

"I know that face. That's your crazy plan face." Fishlegs muttered nervously.

"Oh yeah! I love that face!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Yeah! Crazy plans are awesome!" Ruffnut added as Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Anyway... We're going to mess with Hiccup and the rest of the dragons." She smirked.

"But I already messed with Hookfang this week, he'll scorch me alive if I do it again." Snotlout said nervously as Astrid face-palmed before just waving him off.

"Let's just get some rest, we'll need it for what I have planned." She said deviously before she walked up to SunSpot and crawled into his wings.

"Who else is terrified of her when she talks like that?" Snotlout asked as all their hands shot up into the air.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh, sleeping in late, it feels nice." Hiccup said as he stretched his wings before jumping out into the crisp air, letting the wind blow through his hair as a shiny object caught his attention while Astrid giggled slightly from the ground.

"What in Thor's name is that?" He asked himself before diving down and looking around, Astrid hiding in a bush as she used her axe to reflect light off the metal and mess around with Hiccup, who for some reason was acting like Toothless now, trying to grab the light before grunting and shooting back up into the air.

* * *

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Snotlout asked as he held a torch nervously.

"Simple, use SunSpot to fly past the cave and throw the torch in, it'll light Hookfang's skin on fire and wake up all the dragons." Astrid explained as she shooed him onto SunSpot before he nervously took off.

* * *

"Here goes nothing." Snotlout muttered as he threw the torch direct at Hookfang before SunSpot sped off as fast as he possibly could as the flames ignited the spit on his hide and it erupted in flames.

"Why is it so warm in here?" Hiccup muttered as he reluctantly opened his eyes before shrieking in surprise.

"HOOKFANG! YOUR SKIN!" He exclaimed as Hookfang groggily opened up his eyes and jumped up in shock as Toothless sprung into action and threw the torch over the edge of the cave.

"Okay, I have a pretty good idea on who's doing this." Hiccup muttered.

" _Who?_ " Stormfly asked.

"Astrid and the other riders. I knew that was a terrible lie." He muttered angrily before hitting himself on the head.

" _But now the question is, how are we gonna get them back?_ " Toothless asked as a devious smile spread across his face.

* * *

Astrid astrid and the rest of the riders slept slightly uncomfortably on the ground near the ship as Hiccup and Toothless both flew down silently and began to slowly burn the deck with their fire before the whole ship was up in flames, smiling triumphantly, they flew off and SunSpot opened a lazy eye.

" _I knew that was gonna happen._ " He muttered to himself before falling back to sleep.

* * *

Astrid woke up to the smell of burning wood that morning.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed as the boat, now destroyed, sizzled and crackled as the fire started to decrease.

"Great, now how are we supposed to get home?" Ruffnut asked before she turned to look at Astri as she got an idea, apparently all of them got the same idea too before they all gave her a desperate look.

"No, no way am I turning to Hiccup and the dragons, we wanted to teach them a lesson, and that lesson can only be learned by..."

* * *

"Let us ride our dragons back?" Astrid asked as Hiccup smirked.

"Hmmmmm, I dunno, we are having an awesome time." He said as Astrid groaned.

"Come on please?! I'm sorry that I followed you! I just wanted to know what you were doing!" She begged as Hiccup laughed.

"Babe, I was totally joking, but now you know what it's like to have your plans totally ruined." He said as Astrid sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She muttered before mounting Stormfly.

"And I owe you big time." She said as Hiccup smirked.

"Big time?"

 **Hi! Okay so this story is going on a haitus for a few months while I work on *drum roll please* HTTYD 2: The Fury's Bite Edition! Which is basically an adaptation of the 2nd film in this AU. And I'll be coming back with an idea that I think will be pretty funny, but until then, I will see you later! (Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is really bad. I literally did all of it tonight and might I add I have a bad cold and I need to get up in 5 and a half hours so yeah, not good. But I'm just that devoted to you guys! YAY!)**


	16. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Hey guys! So no, this is not a new chapter, but one will coming after httyd2 ends, so that's good! But anyways, I have a question for you faithful readers, I need an OC dragon. A non-canon completely fan made one. It will be featured in the newest chapter of this story for reasons you will just have to see. So yeah, I need** ** _your_** **creativity for my next chapter! Until then, I'll see you next chapter! (Which will come in the next month or so :D )**


	17. Don't feed your Hybrid Dragon Nip

**Yeah! I'm so excited to start this story back up! Now I know that a lot of you submitted new dragons, but I'm actually gonna wait to use them until the next chapter. So just be patient :)**

 **Summary: The teens get back at Hiccup for the dragon vacation he took over a month ago. So they dice up some dragon nip and put it in his food, and things get, weird. Submitted by Myrkur. (With a few of my own little twists)**

"Whoo-hoo!" Hiccup cheered as he flew over the island happily, his wings outstretched to as wide as can be, his grin impossibly wide as he shot a few plasma blasts in the air.

"Why's he so happy?" Snotlout asked as he walked up to Astrid, who shrugged.

"I don't know, he just all the sudden got a huge burst of energy." She answered as they both heard a mischievous laugh behind them as the twins walked up.

"What did you two do?" Astrid asked angrily as Tuffnut shrugged.

"We may or may not have taken a small piece of dragon nip and put it in his breakfast so then he ate it and got super insanely hyper." He said as Astrid and Snotlout both groaned.

"You two are idiots." Snotlout said dismissively as Astrid waved them off and looked up at Hiccup.

"This could be a good experiment." A voice said from behind them, making them all jump as Fishlegs stood mere inches away from the Twins.

"Fishlegs don't do that!" Astrid snapped as Fishlegs shrunk back a bit.

"Sorry, but think about it. We don't know what the affects of dragon nip is on hybrids. Sure, a very small dose gives them an adrenaline boost, but what about a bigger dose?" He asked as Astrid shook her head.

"Nope, not a chance. How do we know something bad won't happen to him? And Stoick will tie you all to ships and send you out to sea when he figures out what we've done." She said as Fishlegs shrugged.

"We don't, but remember a certain vacation the dragons went on without us? This would be a good way to get back at Hiccup. And remember, Stoick's at that chief meeting and won't be back for two days." He said as Astrid raised an eyebrow and Snotlout and the Twins grinned evilly.

"Since when have you been the revenge type?" She asked as Snotlout cheered.

"Wooo! Welcome to the dark side!" He exclaimed as Astrid waved him off angrily as Hiccup landed next to them.

"Heyguys! Isanyoneelsesuperengergizedrightnow? IfeellikeIcouldflyaroundtheworld! HeyeheresToohlessweneedtoflyaroundtheworldtogether!" Hiccup said extremely quickly as the wind started to pick up and his ear flaps perked up.

"Thewindispickingup! Thisissoexcting, ASTRIDCOMEWITHME!" He exclaimed before grabbing Astrid and taking off.

"AHHHHHHH! Hiccup! PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed as Hiccup dropped her off in a tall tree.

"Okay! ByeAstridI'llseeyoulater!" He exclaimed before flying off.

Fishlegs flew up with Meatlug and raised an eyebrow as Astrid glared in Hiccup's direction.

"Do it." She muttered as Stormfly flew up and she jumped on her back.

"Yeah! Now you're talking!" Tuffnut exclaimed as he flew up as well.

" _What? What's going on?"_ Stormfly asked Hookfang.

" _They're gonna put dragon nip in Hiccup's food and see what happens."_ He snickered as Stormfly gasped.

" _You are all so lucky that Toothless is visiting Nightclaw or else he would destroy all of you." _She said as Hookfang grinned.

"How much nip should we give him?" Snotlout asked as Fishlegs pulled out a handful.

"I've got this much, although we probably shouldn't give him _all_ of this. What about five pieces diced and sprinkled onto his food like seasonings?" He asked as Tuffnut shook his head.

"Nope! Either we go big or go home. I say, TEN PIECES OF DRAGON NIP!" He declared as Astrid shook her head.

"Definitely not, how about we compromise, five pieces it is." She said as Tuffnut's face fell and Astrid snickered before they all flew off towards the village.

* * *

The teens walked into the Great Hall and snuck into the kitchen while everyone was on break.

"Okay, Fishlegs, you dice up the nip. Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout, and I will try and make some soup. I think his favorite is chicken." Astrid said as they all ran off to do their tasks

"Hey, uh, how long does it take to cook chicken?" Ruffnut asked as she held up a breast.

"Uhhhhh, just throw it in with the boiling broth, it should be fine." Astrid said as Ruffnut shrugged before throwing it in and Tuffnut threw in a huge handful of salt.

"There can never be too much salt!" He exclaimed as Snotlout pushed him out of the way.

"Yes there can." He said before cracking his knuckles, "My mom taught me a few things about cooking."

He then quickly grabbed another pot and started over before finally stirring it one last time and tasting it.

"Oh yeah, Snotlout's the best." He said as everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Just taste it." He muttered angrily before pouring six bowls, dumping the dragon nip in the last one and adding other seasonings to the others.

"Okay, I have to admit, that's actually really impressive." Astrid said before taking her bowl and Hiccup's and walking out to the dining area. They sat there and ate for a few minutes until Hiccup walked in, looking as if he had been through hell.

"Hey guys." He muttered as Snotlout snorted.

"What happened to you?" He asked as Hiccup groaned and plopped himself down.

"I don't know, right after breakfast I got this huge random burst of energy. I was at the edge of the archipelago and I realized that I wanted to FLY AROUND THE WORLD! Then halfway back I lost all my energy. I just need something to eat." He said as they all looked at each other nervously.

"Ummm, Hiccup." Fishlegs said quietly as Hiccup started to greedily drink the soup, his fingernails turning to claws and his freckles turned to scales.

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked as he wiped the last of it from his chin.

"N-Never mind." He said in barely a whisper as Hiccup's eyes turned to slits.

"Oh no." Astrid muttered as Hiccup started to twitch violently before he turned full dragon and racing out the front of the Hall.

"Hiccup!" She called after them as an explosion could be heard outside and they quickly ran out to see Hiccup darting around the village, blasting random buildings and downright terrifying villagers.

"WOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO! Bow down to the new Chief! Hiccup the Shapeshifter! Don't wear out the name!" He exclaimed before blasting a few other things as people screamed and ran for cover.

"This is hilarious." Snotlout giggled as Astrid elbowed him in the groin before stomping away and whistling for Stormfly.

"I've never been so proud of that young Hiccup." Tuffnut said as Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"He's older than you by almost a year." She said before another explosion got their attention as Hiccup burst past his house, which was now on fire.

"Oh gods, why did I let you guys get me to do this?!" Astrid snarled as Stormfly finally landed next to her.

" _Woah, Toothless is going to kill you guys when he gets back."_ She said.

" _When who gets back?"_ A voice asked, making Stormfly jump as she slowly turned around to see Toothless, who had his head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Toothless! Oh thank the gods, you need to get up there and get Hiccup back in line." Astrid said as Toothless looked up and gasped before turning around and glaring at Snotlout, the twins, and their dragons.

" _What did you do?"_ He snarled as Hookfang pointed at Fishlegs.

" _He came up with the idea."_ He said quickly as Toothless ran up to Fishlegs and hissed.

"Wait, Fishlegs, what calms down dragons?" Astrid asked quickly as Fishlegs shrugged.

"I-I don't know. I mean, eels make them nervous and blue oleanders make them horribly sick. But they may just do the trick by cancelling out the dragon nip." He said as Astrid, Toothless, and Stormfly looked at each other before laughing.

"The last time Hiccup had that stuff he was exetremely close to dying!" Astrid exclaimed.

" _Yeah, you really think we're gonna give that infernal flower to him?!"_ Toothless asked mockingly as Fishlegs shrugged.

"It might actually work." He offered as Astrid waved him off angrily.

"Okay, fine. Well then what are some other Night Fury weaknesses?" He asked as Astrid shook her head before looking at Toothless, who shook his head firmly.

" _No. I am not going to let you test random things on me and see what knocks me out."_ He said as they all looked at each other and nodded as the dragon sighed.

" _Sorry about this Tooth."_ Stormfly said before she and Hookfang pinned him to the ground and the Twins and Fishlegs ran off to get some restraints.

" _Are you kidding me?! Why don't you just do this with Hiccup?!"_ Toothless snarled as he tried to escape.

" _Because Hiccup's too hyper to pin down. We need to do something quick to make him calm down."_ Hookfang explained as Toothless huffed in annoyance as they flew back and put a muzzle over his mouth, tied down his wings, and bound his paws.

" _Isn't this a little bit too much?"_ Toothless asked in annoyance as Barf and Belch shrugged.

" _Unfortunately we can't have two Night Furies blowing up the village, even though that would be awesome!"_ Belch exclaimed as Barf lit up some gas for Belch to light up.

" _Ugh. Well, since you're gonna do this anyways, just go right on ahead, completely invade my personal space."_ Toothless muttered bitterly as Fishlegs ran and got the book of dragons.

* * *

Toothless panted heavily as Astrid stroked his head softly, as a form of comfort as Fishlegs kept his nose buried in the book.

"Is there anything else? Toothless can't take any more of this." Astrid said as Toothless looked up at her and cooed.

" _I'm tired and hungry."_ He muttered as Hiccup did another lap around the village and whooped in joy.

"Well there is _one_ more thing we could try. But it'll involve some dragon root." Fishlegs said nervously as everyone, even the dragons looked at each other.

"What do we have to do?" Astrid asked.

"Well we have to get dragon root into a concentrated, rock hard substance and then fashion it into an arrow and shoot it at him. Apparently it's a method Dragon Hunters use to gun down their prey. The affects are only temporary but it can put down even a fully grown Thunderdrum." He explained as Astrid cut the ropes around Toothless with her axe and tore off his muzzle.

" _Thank you. Now I'm going to take a very, very long nap in our charred house."_ He said before walking off.

"Now where would we get dragon root?" Astrid asked.

"We have some." Tuffnut said as they all looked at him in shock and confusion.

"What?!" Astrid snarled as they both shrugged.

"Yeah, where in Thor's name did you get that?!" Fishlegs demanded.

"Chill out, we found it in the woods a few days ago and took it home. It's not like we've been waving it in Barf and Belch's faces." Ruffnut defended.

"You two, are idiots." Snotlout said as Astrid snorted.

"What, is that your new catchphrase? Has 'Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!' lost is pizzazz?" She joked before looking over at the twins.

"Just give us the dragon root." Astrid said as Tuffnut pulled it out of his pocket.

"What? It's funny to se them freak out." He said with a smirk as Astrid rolled her eyes before giving it to Fishlegs.

"I've been practicing my archery a lot lately, I think you'll only need to make about one arrow." She said as Fishlegs nodded and walked off as Astrid looked up at Hiccup.

"That's my boyfriend." She muttered before laughing and running off to her hut to get her bow.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Fishlegs ran back with an arrow dipped in a green substance, Astrid sat with her bow in her hands and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Finally." She said before taking the arrow and knotching it on the bow.

"Stormfly!" She called out as Stormfly swiftly landed next to her before taking off.

"Hey Hiccup!" She yelled as Hiccup turned around and his face lit up.

"Oh my gods Astrid! HEY EVERYONE LOOK! IT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" He screamed as Astrid's face burned bright red, the only people that knew was them and the other dragon riders.

"SOME DAY I'M GONNA MAKE HER MRS. HICCUP HAD-"

Before Hiccup could say anything else, Astrid shot the arrow into his side.

"Hey! That.. Hurts..." He trailed off before turning back into a human and falling out of the sky.

"Oh gods, Hiccup!" She yelled as Stormfly dove after him and caught him just in time. They landed as Astrid closed her eyes and looked away as she pulled the arrow out. At least Hiccup was sleeping.

"How long should this last?" She asked as Fishlegs looked in the book.

"About an hour." He answered as Astrid picked him up before bringing him back to her house and laying him down on her bed. She smiled before she gasped in horror.

"The village!" She exclaimed before rushing out and groaning, half of the buildings were blown to bits and Stoick was getting back in two days, definitely not enough time to cover up all the damage. People then started to warily come out of their hiding spots and they all looked at Astrid, who chuckled nervously.

"So, who wants to help me clean up the village so Stoick doesn't know any of this happened?" She asked as everyone started to begrudgingly help clean up the half destroyed village.

"Fishlegs I swear to god I'm gonna kill you."

 **Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter wasn't the best, I'm a bit rusty with this format of writing. Anyway, I'm gonna start having a QOTD, tell me what you guys think about it?**

 **QOTD: Httyd 1 or 2?**

 **AOTD: Httyd 1**


	18. Sisterhood (Part 1)

**Summary: Astrid's sister, Alsea, visits Berk with some exciting news. But it's nearly impossible for her to tell her family because the dragon riders are too occupied by a new dragon that's terrorizing the island. But Alsea may know a way to tame the beast. (Dragon submitted by FireWolf2012)**

 **(9 years ago)**

 _"Alsea! Alsea!' A voice yipped excitedly as a 7-year-old Astrid came racing down the stairs of her house. About halfway down, she tripped on a toy wagon and tumbled down the rest of the stairs. She hit the bottom with a thud and groaned in pain._

 _"Astrid!" A voice yelped as a girl with wavy light brown hair that reached about her shoulder blades, and steel blue eyes raced to her side, "Are you okay? Dang it I told Asmund to put that thing away!" She snarled before looking back at Astrid._

 _"I'm fine." She said warily before standing up, "When are mom and dad gonna be back from searching for the ships?" Astrid inquired._

 _"I think tomorrow. Oh! And I made you some breakfast sleepyhead." She said before gesturing to a piece of bread with some yak butter, lingonberry jelly, and milk on the kitchen table._

 _"I may sleep a long time, but that just means I can stay up later training." Astrid said in a matter-of-factly tone, making Alsea giggle._

 _"Oh Astrid, you fall asleep at the same time every night and you know it." Alsea said as Astrid shook her head._

 _"Nope! Half the time I sneak over to the chief's house and hang out with Hiccup." **(They were friends until they were 7, it was in 'The Fury's Bite)** Astrid said before putting a hand over her mouth as Alsea rolled her eyes._

 _"For a middle child, you definitely know how to steal attention away from the rest of us." She mused with a smile as a cry could be heard upstairs._

 _"Oh! That's your brother, eat up and then you can go play with your friends."_ _Alsea said before running upstairs. Astrid quickly finished up her meal and ran outside. A look of pure excitement on her face._

 **(Present)**

Astrid wore the same look of excitement as so many years ago as she and Stormfly waited at the docks.

"She's coming! I can't believe she's coming!" She exclaimed as a yawn could be heard behind her as Hiccup rubbed his eyes and walked up to her.

"Astrid? It's dawn, what are you doing up so early?" He asked groggily as Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask the same for you." She retorted as Hiccup put his hands up defensively.

"Fair enough, the Night Fury half of me wants to stay up at night and sleep during the day, but my human half wants to do vice versa. So I'm basically falling asleep at 4 and waking up at 6." He explained as Astrid shrugged.

"Good enough answer." She said as Hiccup walked up and sat down next to her.

"So, why _are_ up so early?" He asked as Astrid grinned.

"My sister's coming to visit today!" She exclaimed as Hiccup perked up.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember my dad telling me about that. She's... 19. Right?" He asked as Astrid nodded.

"Yeah. She's been married for about 3 years now, so I haven't seen her since _before_ the war even ended!" She exclaimed as Hiccup smiled.

"So, is she coming by herself, or with her husband and tribe?" Hiccup inquired.

"She's coming with Cuyler, but they're leaving the rest of the tribe behind. She wanted it to be just family, considering that we barely even know the man she's been married to for 3 years." Astrid explained as Hicccup nodded.

"When is she coming in?" He asked.

"About..." Astrid trailed off as she squinted at the horizon as a small object appeared in front of the rising sun, "Now! That's her!" She exclaimed as Hiccup squinted.

"It looks like she'll be here in about two hours at that pace, why didn't you sleep in a little longer?" He asked.

"I'm too excited." She answered simply before whistling for Stormfly, who was sleeping happily in the corner.

" _Ugh, do I really have to fly out there?"_ She asked irritably.

" _Just do it, you'll be back before you know it."_ Hiccup said as Stormfly groaned as Astrid got on her back.

"You wanna come with?" Astrid asked as Hiccup looked out before shrugging.

"Sure, I haven't got anything better to do." He said before they both laughed and took off.

The crisp morning air was amazing for a flight. Hiccup turned full dragon and flew around happily, making Astrid laugh before they neared the ship.

"DRAGONS!" A voice screamed as two arrows came flying in their direction.

"Al! It's me!" Astrid called out as a tall man with dark red hair that was tied in a low ponytail that reached his shoulder blades, hazel eyes, and was wearing a red tunic, golden shoulder pads, black pants, brown boots, and a black headband to keep his hair out of his face quickly put down the bow and backed away as Astrid and Hiccup landed on the ship.

"Astrid!" Alsea exclaimed as she quickly run up to Astrid and tackled her into a hug. She had cut her hair to brush up against her shoulders. She wore a light blue long sleeved tunic with thin iron arm guards on her forearms. She also had on a dark brown skirt that reached her knees with lighter fur lining the lines in the skirt (if that makes any sense). She had a quiver on her back filled with arrows and wore a black headband with a small grey stone in the middle. She was also significantly shorter than Astrid, by about 2 or 3 inches.

"Oh my gods how are you?!" She asked quickly as Astrid laughed.

"Awesome." She said with a smile as Alsea looked up to see Hiccup and Stormfly.

"So this is your Nadder?" Alsea asked as she walked up to Stormfly.

"Yep, I made sure she was the best fit for Astrid before she trained her." Hiccup said as Alsea looked over at him.

"Hiccup!" She hugged him tightly before pulling away and smiling.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" She exclaimed as Hiccup laughed.

"Same with you." He said with a smile as Alsea perked up.

"Oh! How's Stoick doing? Astrid send me a letter about, well..." She trailed off as Hiccup grew a pair of wings, making the man flinch back and pick up a knife cautiously.

"At this point he doesn't even really care anymore." He said with a laugh, making Alsea smile.

"Well that's good." She said before looking over at the man, who was standing there awkwardly, "Oh! And how could I forget, Hiccup, I'd like you to meet Cuyler. He's my husband in case you couldn't tell." She said as Cuyler laughed before holding out his hand.

"Cuyler Esakson." He said as he held out his hand, which Hiccup shook.

"Nice to meet you. Hiccup Haddock." Hiccup said formally as a roar could be heard in the distance as Snotlout and Hookfang raced towards them.

"Hiccup! Astrid! The Fera's back." He said urgently as Toothless shot past and landed next to Hiccup.

" _Come on, we need to go!"_ He said as Hiccup nodded and jumped onto his back.

"Well nice meeting you Cuyler. Come on Toothless." He said before taking off as Astrid got into Stormfly, but Alsea quickly grabbed her arm.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" She asked, slightly angry.

"There's this new dragon that's been terrorizing Berk lately. It's called a Fera, we've tried everything we could to just get it to leave us alone." Astrid explained.

"Have you tried training it?" Alsea asked as Astrid nodded.

"Of course we have. And it doesn't speak, so Hiccup can't get even a little but of knowledge about why it's attacking." She explained as the ship slowly moved towards Berk, where there were a bunch if screams and roars.

"We should probably go. Mom and dad will meet you by the docks." She said as Alsea looked down.

"What about Asmund?" She asked.

"He's riding a Nadder named SunSpot. This is his first mission with us. We're trying to train him to become a better dragon rider." Astrid explained before quickly taking off towards the battle.

"They seem pretty occupied." Cuyler pointed out as Alsea sighed and nodded, "When are you going to tell them?" He asked.

"I don't know. We're only here for the day before you have to get back." She muttered sadly.

"You can tell your parents and have them tell your brother and sister after we leave." He suggested as Aslea sighed.

"But they'd kill me if they heard it from my parents, especially Astrid." She sighed as Cuyler put a hand on her shoulder and then a hand on her stomach.

"Well you can't wait until _after_ they're born. They won't forgive you for _that_." He pointed out as Alsea stepped away and sighed again.

"I know." She muttered before sniffing sadly and putting a hand on her stomach, "I can't keep you from them, my little Gyda." She sighed as Cuyler walked up behind her.

"Or Jasper. It could be a boy you know." He said as Alsea shot him a glare.

"Not the point." She said through gritted teeth before sighing and looking at the island sadly.

 **Again, I'm rusty with this style of writing. Anyways, two things. One: I'm so sorry thus chapter is so late. I honestly can't come with a good excuse. Soooo, yea. Two: I'm sick and I'm tired right now. So sorry if that effected the quality of this chapter.**

 **QOTD: If you could ride one dragon, what would it be? (No Night Furies! XD )**

 **AOTD: Easy, Deadly Nadders! I love Nadders!**


	19. Sisterhood (part 2)

**Summary: Astrid's sister, Alsea, visits Berk with some exciting news. But it's nearly impossible for her to tell her family because the dragon riders are too occupied by a new dragon that's terrorizing the island. But Alsea may know a way to tame the beast. (Dragon submitted by FireWolf2012)**

"Astrid. You and your brother make sure it doesn't get to the mountains. Snotlout, you and the twins protect the forest. Fishlegs, lure it towards the village and Toothless and I can try and take it down. My dad and Gobber are ready down there with ropes and dragon traps. There is no way this guy is getting away now." Hiccup said as they all nodded and flew off in different directions.

" _Hiccup? Can we talk a for a second?"_ Toothless asked as Hiccup nodded, not really paying attention.

"Sure. Fire away." He muttered as fire sparked over the forest.

" _W-Well, I've been thinking. And I want to be Stormfly's mate-"_

"Toothless! Plasma blast!" Hiccup interrupted as a blur dashed past them and Toothless quickly shot a plasma blast the dragon's way, hitting its side.

"Yes!" Hiccup exclaimed excitedly, "Nice shot bud."

" _Thanks."_ Toothless said halfheartedly, " _Yeah, when I tell you something extremely important you don't care but when I do something I do best you congratulate me."_ He mumbled angrily as Hiccup jumped off his back and landed on the ground.

"Dad! The net!" He yelled as Stoick and Gobber both grabbed a net and threw it over the Fera. It was dull purple in color and had not only scales, but blue and orange feathers on its neck and tail. It was large enough to ride, but it was really small, only about 6 and a half feet long from head to tail.

The Fera roared in fear as Hiccup walked up to it angrily.

" _Why have you been attacking this island!"_ He demanded. She said nothing, making Hiccup groan in frustration, "Dad, Gobber, get this guy into the arena. She may be small, but she's dangerous." He warned as they both nodded before picking up the wriggling dragons, Thornado keeping a close eye on her to make sure she didn't try and escape.

"Nice job Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed as Stormfly landed next to them and Hiccup give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, but Toothless was the one that actually took the shot." He said as Astrid patted Toothless on the head affectionately.

" _Nice job Tooth."_ Stormfly complimented as Toothless blushed a tiny bit. Just then, Astrid noticed Alsea and Cuyler's ship pull into the dock.

"Oh! I got to go. ASMUND!" She yelled as SunSpot shot past them and towards the docks.

"I'll be right back." She assured before running over and greeting them with another hug. Hiccup was about to walk over, until Astrid's parents, Gunnar and Ingrid, walked over. He felt wrong invading the little time they got as a family. If he ever got to meet his mother, he'd want time with just him, Stoick, and Valka, and maybe Toothless. Definitely Toothless.

"So, I have some exciting news to tell all of you." Alsea said in an excited tone as they all looked at eachother in confusion.

"What is it honey?" Gunnar asked as Alsea grinned.

"It will have to wait until dinner." She said as Astrid gave her a punch on the shoulder.

"Really?! It's just past dawn and now we have to wait another 12 hours?!" She exclaimed as Cuyler grinned.

"Likes to build things up. That's one of the things I love about you." He said as he leaned forwards and Alsea leaned back and they shared affectionate kisses; making Ingrid look on happily, and Astrid, Gunnar, and Asmund grimace.

"Please tell me we'll never get like this." Astrid yelled to Hiccup, who nodded.

"Definitely not." He assured as Alsea pulled away and laughed.

"Oh Astrid. Why don't you want a gooey relationship, they're the best!" She exclaimed as Astrid and Asmund both shook their heads.

"I have to agree with Astrid here. Mushy relationships are gross." Asmund said as Alsea chuckled.

"You know nothing. You're a 13-year-old boy who's voice hasn't even dropped yet." She said as Hiccup smiled before looking away and letting his wings jut out of his back. He needed to go to the clothing station. He'd finally collected enough of his and Toothless's scales to make a fire proof chest plate out of them. (Along with a few other species' so he could put designs on it). Just as he was ready to take off, there was an explosion not far off, along with a familiar yell:

"Gobber I can't believe you!"

Just as Stoick snarled that, the Fera flew back over the village and roared.

"It's back? But how?!" Astrid exclaimed as Hiccup squinted and noticed something, the feathers on her neck and tail were as sharp as daggers.

"It cut through the net with those barbed feathers. Oh gods I hope my dad and Gobber are okay." Hiccup muttered as he lit up a purple flame in his hand and took off.

"Woah, he can make fire with this hands?" Cuyler asked as Astrid nodded.

"Yeah, he's pretty amazing." She muttered with a small blush before jumping into Stormfly and flying into battle.

"We better get your inside, if you don't have a dragon, you want to stay out of these fights." Ingrid said as she ushered Alsea towards their house.

"Mom relax. Cuyler's tribe makes sure all women have proper self defense training. I can handle myself." She said as Hiccup and Toothless whipped past them and shot at the Fera, who easily avoided their attacks. It doubled back and dove underneath Hiccup and Toothless, who turned around in shock as it _GRABBED_ Alsea by the shoulders and took off.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed in horror as the ground got farther and farther away.

"ALSEA!" Cuyler cried as he shot a few swift arrows at the dragon, but it swerved and the arrows bounced harmlessly off her chest before continuing.

"No! Come on!" Astrid screamed as she, Hiccup, and Asmund raced after them. The Fera flexed her tail feathers (similar to a Nadder) and shot the sharp feathers at the dragons and Hiccup, who all stopped in their tracks.

"T-This is like..." Hiccup trailed off as they dropped like flies out of the sky.

"AHHHH!" Astrid and Asmund both screamed as they plummeted to the ground.

"...dragon root." He finished softly as Astrid put a hand on his head and stroked his hair sadly before standing back up.

"What the hell was that?!" Cuyler demanded angrily.

"What are you talking about?! We tried to save her!" Asmund snapped back.

"Yeah, and we risked the health of our dragons and Hiccup by doing so. That dragon can shoot darts that disable a dragon's flight and make it sick." Astrid defended.

"So?! Nothing is more important than getting her out of danger!" Cuyler snarled as Ingrid walked up behind him and nodded.

"It's true, your sister's safety is number one priority. We should probably go set up a search party." She said with a surprisingly cool head.

"No. We're the ones that lost her. We're the ones that are going to find her." Astrid said as she picked up Hiccup and threw him over her shoulder.

"Come on Asmund." She said as Asmund grabbed his sword and followed.

"Wait! I'm coming too." Cuyler said as Astrid and Asmund looked at each other before shrugging.

"Okay. Your job can be to get Hiccup to come to." Astrid said before handing him Hiccup, who was passed out cold.

"What?! Are you serious?! No! I take the lead, you wake up your fiancé." He snapped angrily as he threw Hiccup at Astrid, who was knocked over as Hiccup groaned.

"Astrid no." Asmund muttered as he put a hand on his seething sister's shoulder.

"He's not my fiancé!" She snarled before looking at Hiccup and covering his mouth and nose, making him cough and wake up.

"Really?!" He snapped as Astrid dropped him on the ground.

"You were out. I needed to wake you up. I did what I had to do. Now we need your excellent eyesight and acute hearing. That dragon cannot lay a claw on my sister." She said with a fierce determination before walking into the forest, making Hiccuo shake his head and follow.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?!" Alsea demanded as the Fera flew over the Berkain mountains. She landed on one of the highest peaks and walked into a dark cave.

"You were going to be a girl." She whispered to her stomach as she heard the Fera move across the dark cavern. She pulled out her dagger and squinted into the darkness. Where was it?

A fire then erupted from the Fera's throat and it hit a log in the middle of the cave, giving off a warm light.

"T-Thank you." Alsea muttered before walking towards the fire and sitting down across from the Fera, it's eyes were nonthreatening and almost apologetic, "Why did you take me?"

The Fera whined and pointed towards the exit of the cave.

"Is it because of them attacking you?" She asked gently as the Fera whimpered and nodded, "Oh..."

The Fera walked up to her and nudged her stomach and cooed.

"Oh, yeah. I'm hoping it's a girl." Alsea admitted as the Fera nodded slightly, "Wait, really?!"

The Fera cooed and curled around her, making Alsea smile.

"You're not a big tough dragon, now are you?" She muttered as the Fera nuzzled her side.

"Hmmmmm, I should probably give you a name. What about... Dawn." Alsea concluded as the Fera cooed approvingly, "Okay, Dawn it is."

Alsea smiled for a little bit, until a thought formed in her head and the color drained from her face.

"Oh no. Cuyler."

* * *

"Alsea." Cuyler muttered as he kneeled down and picked up Alsea's headband. He gripped it with such strength that his knuckles turned white, "I will find you. And I will make that dragon pay for what it has done." He snarled as Hiccup flew overhead, Astrid and Asmund laughing as he shot a few playful plasma blasts in the air.

"And I'll do it without them."

 **Hey guys! Sorry I gave you a three parter. Anyways, I totally lost track of time so I'm so sorry this is late. Also, I have a poll up on my profile that you can choose if this story will continue to be in chronological order (so some chapters have Valka and the other riders as hybrids).**

 **QOTD: Thornado or Skullcrusher?**

 **AOTD: Skullcrusher! He's the best. XD (But then again he's my birth month XD) If you want to know then check out my Instagram (and yes, this was a very shameless self promotion XD )**


	20. Sisterhood (part 3)

**Summary: Astrid's sister, Alsea, visits Berk with some exciting news. But it's nearly impossible for her to tell her family because the dragon riders are too occupied by a new dragon that's terrorizing the island. But Alsea may know a way to tame the beast. (Dragon submitted by FireWolf2012)**

Alsea giggled as Dawn wagged her tail and bounded around the cavern excitedly.

"What do you want?" She asked playfully as Dawn chirped playfully and gave her a stick, "Oh, haha, okay!"

Alsea threw the stick as hard as she could out of the cavern, making Dawn bounce up and dive after it.

"You aren't so bad, now are you?" She asked playfully as Dawn flew back up and threw her the stick. She had enjoyed this time with Dawn, but something nagged at the back of her head. Cuyler was going to come after them. And she feared for Dawn's life. But she tried to stay positive, for Dawn's sake. She felt like there was something off about Dawn, but it didn't affect her amazing personality, "Don't worry sweetie, he's not going to hurt you, I promise."

* * *

Hiccup, Astrid, and Asmund all laughed and they landed next to Cuyler, who was inspecting a feather on the ground.

"Oh my gods Hiccup, when you jokingly threw Asmund off your back!" Astrid laughed as Hiccup and Asmund both giggled.

"That was terrifying and hilarious at the same time!" He exclaimed as Hiccup ruffled his wings and folded them into his back as Cuyler glared at them.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Asmund asked as Cuyler's expression darkened.

"What's _my_ problem?!" He snarled, "While I'm actually trying to find clues to hunt down that beast while you three are off almost killing my brother-in-law!"

"Hey! We were getting an aerial view of the island and we got a bit off task. Stop freaking out." Astrid said defensively as Cuyler glared at her before looking over in the direction of the mountains.

"They're up there. I can feel it. Come on." He said before walking over to Hiccup and pulling on his ear, "How do you grow that pair of wings anyways?"

"Ow! A polite question would suffice." Hiccup muttered angrily as he turned into his dragon form and Cuyler jumped on.

"We'll check out the mountains from the air, you two go on foot!" Cuyler commanded as Astrid and Asmund were about to protest, but Hiccup had flown away too soon.

"Can you believe that guy?!" Astrid snarled as Asmund nodded.

"Yeah! He thinks he can just come in and take charge out of nowhere? Well I say we do our own search! Alsea's _our_ sister afterall." Asmund said as Astrid nodded in approval before looking over at the cliffs, the opposite direction of the mountain.

"Maybe the Fera's hiding in a cave inside the cliffs." Astrid offered as Asmund started to walk towards the cliffs, Astrid quickly running ahead of him and making sure that she was in front.

* * *

"Haha!" Alsea giggled as Dawn cooed and nudged her side before gesturing to her back, "No Dawn, I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet." She assured, but that didn't deture the dragon, who kept bowing her head and pointing to her back. Alsea pet her head before sitting down on a rock, staring out the face of the cave and at the stunning cloudless blue sky.

"I forgot how pretty Berk is." She muttered before Dawn started snarling, making Alsea give her a confused look. Until she heard the rhythmic beat of wings flapping outside. She sprinted to the edge of the cave and saw Cuyler standing atop Hiccup, who obviously did not enjoy it one bit.

"Oh no." She whispered before pinning herself to the cave wall. Dawn cooed in confusion as Alsea gestured for her to hide with her. She cocked her head to the side before continuing snarling and bursting out of he cave.

"NO!" Alsea screamed as she dove after Dawn. She overshot her target and ended up tumbling off the edge. She let out a scream before grabbing onto the root of tree that was hanging about 500 feet above the forest.

"AHHHHHH!" She cried. She'd dislocated her arm. That scream caught the attention of both Cuyler and Dawn

"AL!" Cuyler called out as Hiccup zoomed towards her, but Dawn flew in from and snarled protectively. But Hiccup couldn't make out _any_ Dragonese.

"Wait..." Hiccup muttered as he watched Dawn nuzzle Alsea and help her up onto the ledge, "She's mute. So _that's_ why she's not with any other dragons."

"Come on dragon boy!" Cuyler urged as he leaned forwards, but Hiccup didn't budge as he stared at hem thoughtfully.

"No, she _trained_ her. Cuyler don't!" Hiccup screamed as Cuyler backed up and leapt from his back and onto Dawn, who roared in terror before smashed up against the cliff and threw him off her back.

"DAWN!" Alsea screamed in utter horror as her dragon spiraled out of control and crashed into the trees below. She stared at the dizzlingly high drop before Cuyler pulled her into a protective hug.

"Oh gods Al... I thought I lost you." He whispered into her ear, but she ignored him and looked up at Hiccup.

"Hiccup, can you get me down there?" She asked as Hiccup grabbed her and dove, making Cuyler cry out in protest. They reached the forest floor and Hiccup flew back up to get Cuyler while Alsea spotted Dawn and gasped. Her chest was moving up and down, but blood was slowly pouring out of her back. Alsea quickly ripped off one of her sleeves and tied it around the wound. Dawn's snowy white eyes slide open and she licked her trainer happily. She was going to be alright.

"Alsea, what the..." Cuyler trailed off as he watched his wife hug her 'captor'. Hiccup walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"They're bonded. Now she has a dragon, and we've gotten rid of our problem. It all works out." He explained as Cuyler jerked his shoulder away before walking over to Alsea, who took his hand gently.

"Cuyler, this is Dawn. She's not going to hurt me, I promise." She assured as Cuyler bent down next to Dawn, but she stood up as he did so.

"I'm going to go tell Astrid and Asmund that you're alright." Hiccup said with a smile before taking off in the direction of the cliffs, leaving Alsea, Cuyler, and Dawn alone.

* * *

The sun slowly started to dip below the horizon when all six of them finally returned. Each other them tackled into hugs at least one other person or dragon. But the one who got the most attention was Alsea, who flew in on Dawn, who barked happily as little children ran up to pet her feathers. Alsea giggled as one girl giggled as hugged Dawn, who cooed affectionately. Apparently all she needed was a little love.

"So, what was the thing you wanted to tell us earlier?" Astrid questioned as her and her family walked towards the Great Hall to get some food. Alsea smiled and rubbed her stomach with a smile.

"Well... In 6 months, a new member of the Hofferson family will be joining us all." She announced as the table went silent with shock.

"Oh my gods my sister's pregnant!" Asmund broke the silence as everyone finally got over the initial shock and cheered.

"Let's place bets now! Who says it's going to be a boy!" Ingrid exclaimed as Astrid, Asmund, and Cuyler's hands all shot up as Alsea laughed.

"Actually... She's going to be a girl." She explained as Cuyler raised a curious eyebrow.

"And how would you know that our little _Jasper_ is going to be our little Gyda?" He asked as Alsea smiled and patted Dawn's head, who was sitting next to her loyally.

"She told me." She assured as Dawn cooed and licked her face. At that, Astrid raised her mug.

"Well, let's toast! To the new baby and the new dragon!" She exclaimed as all of their mugs crashed together and they took huge swigs.

"To those things!" The rest of the family echoed as Hiccup smiled from afar. He was sitting at a table about halfway across the Hall from them. He took a drink of his water as Toothless swallowed a fish and walked over to him.

" _Wow. You are so head over heels for her, aren't you?"_ He asked as Hiccup didn't answer and his confident stare didn't waver.

"Toothless."

 _"Hm?"_

"I'm not going to do this now, but if I asked her to marry me, do you think she'd say yes?" He asked as Toothless rolled his eyes and smiled.

" _Not now. But be patient. She'll definitely say yes eventually."_ He said as Hiccup broke his stare and looked over at Toothless.

"Oh, and by the way. I think you and Stormfly would be great together." He said as Toothless smiled.

" _Thanks."_

"Anytime bud."

 **BOOOOOOOO! That was a terrible ending to a chapter that was already extremely late! But yeah, I don't know why but I just can't write lately. Don't get me wrong, I _love_ writing fanfics and wouldn't stop if someone payed me. I dunno...**

 **QOTD: Do you ship Toothfly?**

 **AOTD: All day everyday XD**


	21. Discovery (Dreadfall part 1)

**Summary: It's the first Dreadfall after the defeat of Drago and his army and the village is excited to get into the spirit of things. But after Valka discovers find some strange graffiti some of the buildings, Hiccup follows the clues that lead the dragon riders outside the archipelago and into the unknown. But when they discover the source of the vandalism, Hiccup couldn't be more delighted, but things soon turn awry. (Post httyd 2)**

A dark shadow punctured the pale moonlight that shrouded Berk. The entire village was eerily silent as everyone slept in their homes. The shadow dashed past a house and a clawed hand scraped up against it.

Inside, Hiccup and Astrid both quickly sprang up and rubbed their eyes.

"What was that?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup shrugged and slowly crawled out of their bed, growing claws on his nails and preparing a small purple flame in his hand. He jumped outside through the window and switched to his night vision (Night Fury eyes). A twig snapping made Hiccup whip around and growl.

"Who are you?" He questioned as Astrid poked her head out the window and yawned before cracking her neck and following her fiancé.

"What's over there?" She asked as they both strained to see a small flame in the forest. They slowly started to approach it before a dark winged figure silently rose behind them.

"Boo." It said as Hiccup and Astrid both screamed and three laughs echoed throughout the once silent night. Ruffnut and Tuffnut emerged from the forest and laughed their butts off while Snotlout wiped a joyful tear from his eye. Astrid roared and tackled Snotlout as Hiccup noticed Snotlout's wings and the Twins' claws and fire.

"Come on! I need to be up on the morning!" Hiccup complained as Tuffnut laughed.

"Oh dear Hiccup, Dreadfall is one of the best pranking times of the year!" He exclaimed as Hiccup gave them both unamused looks before prying Astrid off of Snotlout, who was weeping softly.

"Well, Dreadfall and of course Loki day. Gods I love Loki day." Ruffnut muttered as Hiccup's eyes drooped and he yawned.

"I'm going back to bed, I'd expect the same for you three." He said as Astrid growled at them against before huffing and stomping away.

" _Don't worry, I'll get you back."_ She hissed as Hiccup put an arm around her shoulder and ushered her back to the house. The twins and Snotlout then started to walk back to their respective homes. Unknown to them, a hooded figure watched them from the woods. It's glowing green eyes became wide before it ran over to Hiccup and Astrid's house and formed a flame in its hand. The figure then burned a message into the wood before growing a pair of wings and flying into the night.

* * *

The whole village buzzed with excitement, for Dreadfall was only a few days away. Many people started to put the spooky decorations on their huts and made goods for the little 'swindle-or-sweet'ers to collect and enjoy in copious amounts.

Hiccup rose at around 9 AM along with Astrid. Both of them were exhausted from the previous night because apparently Ruffnut and Tuffnut started a small wild fire in the forest because of their prank. Astrid was the first to wake and she shook up sleeing fiancé vigorously, making him snap awake and fall off the bed.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, making Astrid giggle a bit before she got out of the bed and stretched.

"So, are you excited for Dreadfall?" She questioned with a grin as Hiccup smiled back.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. There's nothing like making tons of sweetbread for kids who already have lots of other sweets." He said sarcastically, but there was an undertone of amusement in his voice. Astrid punched him on the shoulder playfully before getting dressed. Hiccup, much to Astrid's chagrin, slept in his undershirt and pants, so all he needed to do was comb his hair and put on his armor.

"Should I go brown or black today?" Hiccup questioned as his auburn hair darkened into an almost pitch black state. Astrid looked at him for a little bit.

"Brown." She answered before they both walked downstairs, where breakfast was being made by Valka. She was going to move into a cave near the village with Cloudjumper, to not invade on any of the village space, but being the generous person he is, Hiccup gladly offered his mother the extra room in his house.

"Oh, hello you two! I made some breakfast in case you were both hungry." She said kindly before putting down three plates on the table and going to fill up some cups with yak milk. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other nervously as they slowly descended down the stairs. They got to the table and poked the food with a fork, it was obviously undercooked bread with some type of jelly.

"It's honey, lingonberries, and sea salt combined. I was experimenting with flavors." Valka said as she put the cups down and looked at her son and future daughter in law hopefully. Hiccup was the first brave one to spread the jelly very thinly over the droopy bread. He opened his mouth and hesitatantly bite down. His eyes started to water as he tried to swallow it down.

"Oh! Hiccup, can you tell your friends to not put graffiti on the house? It's a bit unsettling." Valka asked as Hiccup raised an eyebrow and looked over at Astrid.

"Graffiti?" He questioned, trying his best not to spit it out.

"I watched them go home, where is it?" Astrid asked as Valka gestured for them to follow, allowing Hiccup to spit the food into his hand. They walked outside and he launched it as far away as possible before following Valka and Astrid. They walked to the back of the house and Valka gestured to a message written in black charcoal.

"What?" Hiccup asked as he pushed past and read the message;

 **Ready to come out of the shadows**

"Snotlout and the twins would never write that." Astrid muttered as Hiccup nodded slowly in agreement.

"Well then who _did_ write it?" Valka inquired as Hiccup squinted at the font.

"Chief!" A voice called out as Asmund came running up the hill, panting once he reached them.

"What is it Asumund?" Hiccup asked as Astrid bent down a bit.

"Is something wrong with mom or dad?" She asked urgently as he shook his head.

"Weird graffiti written on the side of the Great Hall, the weaponry, and the infirmary." He explained as Hiccup looked up in shock before quickly taking off towards the Great Hall.

 _"TOOTHLESS!"_ He called out as the Night Fury instantly shot from the stables.

" _What's going on?"_ He questioned as they landed by the Great Hall, where a crowd of people stared at the wall in confusion.

"Excuse me, chief needs to get through." Hiccup proclaimed as everyone moved aside. He felt strange, the power aspect of being chief was still new to him.

Toothless got past first and cocked his head to the side in confusion. Hiccup then pushed past and felt a gust of air next to him as Astrid landed. Her dark red, sky blue, and pale yellow scales never ceased to amaze him about how beautiful they were, the way they glimmered in the sunlight was just incredible.

"What do you think it means?" Astrid asked, snapping Hiccup out of his daze before he quickly read the message.

 **Outside the archipelago**

"I have no idea." He muttered before looking over at Asmund, who'd pushed through the crowd.

"Look at the infirmary and weaponry, they have notes too." He instructed as Hiccup stared at it for a bit longer before nodding and running towards the weaponry. He jammed his foot in the ground before reading the third note burned into the wood.

 **Peak of the mountain**

*Runs to the infirmary*

 **Just east of border**

 _"Someone's trying to come out of the shadows and is just east of the archipelago on the tip of a mountain. There's something off about this."_ Toothless muttered as Hiccup put his hand on chin in thought.

"But who would be tricking us?" Hiccup questioned as the rest of the dragon riders flew down next to him, and Hiccup was actually a bit surprised to see Eret in the group, but he shrugged it off none the less.

"Maybe Drago. We never saw him actually die, all we saw was him hitting the water, never his body." Astrid offered as Eret shook his head.

"Drago's too smart to make a trap like that, he's not powerful enough to pull it off right now." He concluded as Hiccup wrote down all of the messages in his notebook with his trusty pencil that he always kept in his armor.

"You guys go and check it out." He said before tearing out a page and handing it to a shocked and confused Astrid.

"What? Why can't you come with us? Why don't you _want_ to come with us?" She asked as Hiccup sighed.

"As much as I would love to go, there's too much stuff to do around the village. Dreadfall's only 3 days away." He explained as Astrid flicked him on the temple.

"Just get Gobber to fill in for you. He always did it when Stoick was in charge." She said as Hiccup was about ready to object, but Astrid gave him a stern glare, making him back down.

"Okay, fine. We'll leave at midday." He announced.

* * *

"Hiccup, why are we doing this again?" Snotlout questioned as he and Hookfang flew up to Hiccup, who was solo flying next to Toothless.

"Because I want to confront whoever is doing this." He answered as Fishlegs flew up to them.

"So who do you think left the notes?" He questioned as Hiccup sighed and shrugged.

"I have no idea." He muttered as Toothless perked up.

" _It could be Hagan and Nightclaw. You two still keep in touch, right? Wouldn't that be a fun little prank to pull on us?"_ He asked as Hiccup shook his head.

"No, from our air mail, I can tell his handwriting a way neater than the person who wrote those notes." Hiccup dismissed as Astrid flew up to him.

"Oh! Speaking of those Draaken riders, should I put them on our wedding invitation. If we're going to have it in spring we should probably start sending out the invitations to non-Berkains." Astrid said as Hiccup shrugged.

"I'll bring it up to him next time we send air mail." Hiccuo said dismissively, making Astrid pout and reluctantly fly away.

"Hiccup's just like his father." Valka said as she flew up behind Astrid, scaring her, "Not caring about the wedding until about a week in advance, and then he'll go crazy. The same thing happened with Stoick."

"Lets just wait and see. I think he's a little preoccupied at the moment. He'll probably start to care once we find out who's been leaving those notes." Astrid said as Valka gave her a sly look.

"Okay, just don't be surprised when Hiccup is completely uninterested in choosing the meal, and then wanting to change it 4 days before the wedding." She said before flying off, making Astrid look down as the misty wall between the archipelago and the rest of the world came up ahead.

"Come on everyone!" Hiccup exclaimed as they all rocketed towards the mysterious exit and into the bright blue sky.

"Keep your eyes peeled, we check the first island we see." He instructed as Astrid spotted an island just barely off the horizon.

"There!" She pointed as they all quickened their paces and moved towards the island.

Once they all reached it, they discovered that he was actually relatively big. A single mountain jutted out of the thick forest below. The riders landed on the sandy shores and stared up at the mountain in wonder.

"The peak! He's up there!" Hiccup exclaimed as he raced off towards the highest cave, Astrid and Toothless in close persuit behind him.

" _Watch this guy be some idiot that just want to mess with us."_ Toothless muttered to Stormfly, who shrugged as they landed outside the cave. Hiccup warily walked in while Astrid and Toothless stood guard outside. As Hiccup entered, he was immediately greeted by a warm fire. He almost wanted to put his guard down, almost.

"Hey Hiccup. I haven't seen you in a while." A figure crouched in front of the fire said. Hiccup took a step back and prepared a purple flame in his hand. His guard became even higher as he noticed a rock shift out of the corner of his eye.

"Who are you?" He questioned as the figure laughed and stood up.

"Really? You can't even recognize your own brother?" He asked as Hiccup's jaw dropped and the person turned around and pulled down their hood to reveal... _DATHOMIRE?!_

He'd grown out his rust colored hair so now it was freely falling down his shoulders, instead of his weathered old getup, he now wore a dark red t-shirt with Screaming Death shoulder pads and a furry hood that laid on his shoulders. His pants were brown and plated with some more Screaming Death scales and his boots were now leather and black. He also looked a _lot_ older. He wasn't that scared little 13-year-old boy that he had seen last, no, this was an 18-year-old man.

"Dathomire?! You're the one who left those notes?!" Hiccup exclaimed as his half brother grinned and nodded.

"Yeah! I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and I've decided that I wanted to take dad's offer and and move into Berk, if that's okay..." He trailed off as Hiccup grinned.

"Oh course it's okay." He said gladly as Dathomire smiled.

"Thanks , it really means a lot." He thanked as Valkyrie leapt from the darkness and tackled Hiccup.

"Valkyrie! It's so good to see you!" Hiccup exclaimed as Valkyrie wagged her tail.

" _Same with you. You've gotten so much older!"_ She commented in wonder as Hiccup laughed and Toothless and Astrid poked their heads in.

"Hiccup, what's happening?" Astrid questioned before her eyes fell on Dathomire and Valkyrie.

"Whoa, wait. Is that-"

" _Dathomire?"_ Toothless finished in shock as both of their jaws dropped.

"Toothless, nice to see you." Dathomire said with a warm smile before he looked over at Astrid.

"Oh gods, wait. I can remember your name... Asra, right?" He asked as Astrid shook her head.

"Astrid." She corrected as Dathomire looked down in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He mumbled as Astrid have Hiccup a shocked look, which he responded with a shrug.

"We ohhhh, we have so much catching up to do!" Dathomire chirped as Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, what have you been up to for the last five years?" He questioned as Dathomire laughed.

"I don't want to tell you and dad separately. I hate telling the same story twice. Where is he anyways?" He asked as Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid's faces all became somber, "What? What happened to dad?"

"He, uh, he died." Hiccup said slowly as Dathomire's smile crumbled and you could almost hear his heart shatter.

"What?" He asked quietly as Valkyrie made sure Dathomire didn't trip over something by gently guiding him to a chair with her tail.

"Yeah, a few months ago he was killed." Astrid said as Dathomire looked up at her.

"How?" He asked sadly, bracing himself of the answer.

"An evil Bewilderbeast took control of both my mind and Toothless's. The Bewilderbeast was getting ready to have Toothless kill me, and I was in a submissive state, so I couldn't even object. Dad pushed me out of the way right before the blast came out. He saved my life, but sacrificed his in the process." Hiccup sighed as Dathomire looked at the ground sadly.

"Did he at least die happy?" He asked as Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless al nodded.

" _Definitely. He died right after he found Hiccup's mom and got reenaged._ " Toothless explained, and almost as if on cue, Valka flew up on Cloudjumper.

"Is everything okay up here?" She asked before jumping off of Cloudjumper and walking inside, inciting an awkward silent from Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid.

"Is this the boy that's been leaving those messages?" Valka questioned as Dathomire nodded and held out his hand.

"Dathomire, you're with them I trust?" He asked as Valka shook his hand and nodded.

"Yes, I'm Hiccup's mother, but you can call me Valka. Now who are you?" She asked as the trio braced themselves for the full force of awkwardness.

"I'm Hiccup's half brother." Dathomire explained as the trio winced.

"Half brother?" Valka asked as Dathomire nodded.

"Yes, Stoick had another son after you 'died'. Didn't Hiccup tell you?" He asked as they both looked at Hiccup, who's face was bright red and he giggled nervously.

"Well it never came up in conversation." He said sheepishly as Valka looked back at Dathomire.

"Who's your mother?" She asked.

"A woman named Quila." He answered as rage bubbled in Valka's chest.

"Quila? Stoick ran around with _Quila?!_ " She snarled as Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless inched away.

"What do you have against my mother?" He questioned as Valka paced around the cavern, seething with anger.

"She was the most 'perfect' woman in the village! She had a perfect figure, cooked excellent meals, and could take down a Monstrous Nightmare! And the way she treated all the other women in the village was terrible! She once walked up to me while I was out with Hiccup when he was a baby, and told me that Hiccup should have been her child! And Stoick should have been her husband!" Valka hissed as Dathomire's expression darkened.

"You left my dad! _You're_ the one that gave my mother an opening. I will not stand here and let some stranger chastise me about my own mother!" He snarled as Hiccup nervously ran in between them.

"Okay! How about everyone just calm down. Once we get back to the village, we can make amends." Hiccup mediated as Valka huffed angrily before walking over to Cloudjumper.

"I can't believe him." She muttered with anger, but there was a bit of hurt in her voice as she took off, making Hiccup sigh.

"You know, dad made me think that your mom was a nice person." Dathomire hissed before he took off on Valkyrie.

"She is! I don't know what's up... with... her." Hiccup sighed before falling back and sitting on the stone floor.

" _So now what?"_ Toothless asked as Hiccup looked in between Valka and Dathomire.

"Let's just get back to Berk. There we can try and sort things our between them and then hopefully celebrate Dreadfall in peace." Hiccup said as Astrid walked up to him.

"I'm not so sure it's a good idea to bring him back to Berk." She admitted as Hiccup and Toothless gave her a surprised look.

" _Why would you say that?"_ Toothless inquired.

"Because bringing him back would get on your mom's bad side, you know that." Astrid said as Hiccup played with a small flame in his hand.

"But if I don't bring him back, then it looks like I'm a bad brother." He sighed as Toothless put a wing on his shoulder.

 _"Do whichever one feels right."_ He assured with a smile as Hiccup shook his head and started towards the cave exit.

"Let's get going." He muttered as Astrid and Toothless looked at each other before following him.

 **Hey guys! So a few things... Sorry this chapter is so late, I was trying to make this land on Halloween (even though I'm an idiot and didn't get it done in time). And I'm even more dumb bc this is a two-parter, so it didn't even matter if it landed on Halloween! Ugh, whatever.**

 **QOTD: Do you like Halloween?**

 **AOTD: Yup! I love it! XD**


End file.
